Son of Arceus
by wolf8356
Summary: Seth lives a normal life in Hoenn. Until he meets a Gardevoir that approaches him in his room. From there things are happy and fun. But what he doesn't know is that she is the key to his past.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

As I was walking home from school one afternoon. I had recalled some strange events that happened earlier in the week. For example I was chased by a Houndoom while walking in the woods. As I ran, I tripped and got pwnd in the face by a rock. It might sound funny but it hurt like hell! As I was waiting to get mutilated by a dog from hell, a sillhouette appeared from nowhere and attacked the vicious creature. I tried to thank them but the figure was gone.

I'm Seth by the way. I'm fourteen and about 5'10". I live in Hoenn a rather peaceful place scince Team Aqua and Team Magma finally left.

I was a block from my house when it felt like I was being followed. I turned around quickly just to get the frightened flapping of a Taillow's wings. Still something didn't feel right.

I walked up to my front door and pushed the door open to find my mother cooking supper.

"You're home early."

"Half day today remember," I replied "last day of school?"

"Ha Ha very funny," she said sarcastically.

I truged up the stairs to my room to play video games. Time flew by as I blasted away mutant zombies with a 9MM pistol. I heard my mother call to say supper is ready. I turned the system off and turned off the TV. As I walked down stairs my Shinx ran up to greet me.

"Hey Shinx, hows my favorite electric buddy doing?"

"Shinx!Shinx!" he replied.

"Seth! Hurry up, your supper is getting cold!"called my mother.

"Alright," I replied.

I ate supper and walked back up to my room. I opend the door and something felt a bit "off". I ignored it and got on my computer to find my friend Mack IMed me.

"Whats up?"

"Nothin"

"Dude I was wondering. What do you think about Gardevoir?"

I thought a bit then replied,"Only one of the hottest Pokemon ever!"

"Agreed"

"Man, its gettin late I'm going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow."

I logged of and I went to bed.

INSIDE SETH'S DREAM

The next minute I was walking through a misty forest. Kinda creepy actually, with all of the eerieness. It seemed to go on and on with no end.

Just then a voice in my head quietly said, _I'm glad I can finally meet you, Seth_.

I woke up startled because I knew I didn,t dream that voice. I looked around my room. Finding nothing I got up, but just as I did a figure stood up. Startled,I grabbed my tranquilizer gun from under my bed and pulled the trigger. There was a soft thump as the dart hit the figure. It wobbled a little then fell backward with a crash. I jumped up and ran to the body and pulled out the dart. I turned on the light and my heart skipped a few beats as I seen the body. I grabbed my phone and called Mack. The phone rang a few time before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Mack you got to get over here now,"I said in an urgent tone.

"Whats up,"he asked sleepily.

"I think I just tranqued a Gardevoir!"

"Dude why the hell did you do that?"

"Hey, don't point fingers at me, SHES the one that came into MY room!"

"Whatever, is she breathing?"he asked concerned.

"I'll check." I checked "SHIT shes not, what do I do?"

"CPR."

"Aw, come on what the FUCK. CPR on a pokemon that will never work this is bull shit."

"Dude shes gonna die."

"FINE JUST GET OVER HERE!"I yelled.

"OK,OK,OK. I'll be right over."

I hung up the phone and looked at Gardevoir. " _*sigh* _I at least have to try to save you." I said to myself. I walked over to her and kneeled beside her. I put my ear to her chest to listen for a heartbeat. Discovering her heart was starting to beat slower from the lack of oxygen I had to swallow my pride and 'nut-up'. I tilted her head back opened her mouth and began giving mouth-to-mouth CPR. Every few breaths I'd listen for breathing. I continued the process until she grabbed my head and KISSED ME! I'm not saying a peck on the cheek, I mean a full one on the mouth! I was shocked until a voice in my head said_ You don't know how long I waited for this. _

I pulled away,"HOLY SHIT!WHAT THE FUCK!HOLY HELL, YOU CAN TALK!"

Again the voice chimmed _Its called telepathy._

"Wait so it was you who were in my head while I was sleeping?"

_Yes so?_

"Well where I come from that is what we call a VIOLATION OF PRIVACY!"

_Where I come from its a form of communication._

"Hmm...touche',"I admited"but, why did you kiss me?"

_Its a little complicated, I'll have to show you what I mean. _She started to put her hand on my forehead but I grabbed my tranquillizer gun, loaded another dart, and aimed it at her.

"No funny business?"

_Promise._ She said as she touched my forehead.

Everything went hazey after that. All I could see was darkness then it got really bright. When the light subsided I was in a grassy meadow surrounded by a dark green forest. I was confused about where I was. "Hello?" I called out. I listened but there was no answer. I called again,"Hel."_*SCREAM*. _I was interupted by a high pithced scream coming from the woods. Immediately I ran into the woods. Every step it took the screams got louder and louder. I kept following until I came to a clearing. It seemed to be where the screams were coming from. I watched a Ralts run though the vegitation. It looked frightened. I walked over to it but I was stopped by a force. I couldn't get to it. I started pounding on the invisible wall. I looked around to see what the poor Ralts was running from.

"WEEVILE!"

I turned to see an enraged Weevile charge out of the woods grabbed the Ralts and threw it against a tree.

"NOOO!" I cried out. Whatever I said or did they couldn't hear me. Just as I thought the Ralts was going to die, a voice from out of nowhere yelled,"HEY WEEVILE, WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

I turned to see a boy carrying a spear. He couldn't be any older than 10, there was no way he could take on that Weevile.

I was surprized to see that it accepted his challenge. The Weevile charged at him with full speed, but the kid pole vaulted over it and struck it in the back. The Poke'mon howled with pain and reacted with a slash to the boy's arm. He cried out and fell to the ground. I knew he wouldn't last long. Weevile smirked and went back to torturing the Ralts. He was about to deal the final blow when the boy bolted and stopped the attack with his already damaged arm he didn't even wince, even though he had four very large gashes in his arm.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted as he punched it in the jaw. While Weevile was dazed the boy scooped up the Ralts in his arm and grabbed his spear. I was stunned a human fighting a Poke'mon and the human was winning! He turned to Weevile who was still in a daze, ran at him. Weevile snapped to his senses and doged him and countered by slashing wildly. The boys face was streaked with red while he made damn sure that the nearly unconcious Ralts was untouched. Weevile continued slashing relentlessly. Though the boy fended off most of the attacks, his clothes were rapidly deteriorating from the furious slashing. Weevile grew tired and stopped the rain of attacks. Assurting his dominance the Weevile turned around and started to walk away before freezing dead in his tracks. It took me awhile to notice, but the boy had thrusted the spear strait through Weevile's body. A shiver ran through its body and fell to the ground...dead. The boy stood up, Ralts held in his arms. He took a few steps forward and fell to his knees.

"Sorry I couldn't get you to a center."said the boy before he collapsed from blood loss. Hmph. This is the first time I seen his face it looks a little familier. OH MY GOD THAT BOY WAS ...ME!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I couldn't n belive that I killed a Weevile to save a Ralts. Now the Ralts is a Gardevoir and shes in my room. Come to think of it where was she? I searched the room from my bed. I must have dreamed it or something. I sat up and there was movement on the otherside of the bed.

A small voice pinged inside my head, _Mmm good morning._

I fell out of bed with a thud. I must have banged my head on the bedside table because pain was shooting through my body.

"Agh my head."I moaned as I was getting up from the floor. When I got up Gardevoir was on the side of the bed.

_Are you okay?_ She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine its jua..." the sentence formed a lump in my throat. As I looked up at her, the morning light reflected off of her white skin and ruby red eyes. Just that very sight paralyzed my entire body. It wasn't till I looked down I noticed that she was...naked. Her breasts were huge even though I was much taller than her I felt...dwarfed. My face was a bright red, I quickly got to my feet and threw on some clothes.

"Uh, Gardevoir?"I said, face still hot.

_Yes?_

"You do know you're naked...right?" I asked. She shrieked and pushed me out the door.

"He he" I laughed to myself. I headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. I headed to the refrigerater to get some orange juice. I found a note stuck to the door saying:"Headed to Lilycove for the weekend be back Monday, Love mom." Sweet having the house to myself for three days was going to be awsome. I poured some orange juice into a glass then returned the jug to the frige. I felt a little tug on my jeans to find my half awake Shinx pawing my leg.

"You want some food Shinx?" I asked. He nodded lazily. I reached for the cabinate and pulled out a bag of pokefood. I opened it up and dumped some ino his bowl. When I finished pouring his food he greedily ate it. I heard Gardevoir walk down the stairs.

"There's the stripper we know and love!" I said with a smile.

_Thats not funny._ She said glaring at me.

"Geez, sorry." I replied. She sat down at the table and started tapping her fingers on it in a rolling motion. This went on akwardly "Ok, whats up?"I gave in.

_Nothing, _she sighed. Which is weird because I don't get how you can sigh telepathicaly.

"Alright then, you hungry?"I asked. She nodded. "Okay then I'll make bacon and eggs." I walked back

to the frige and grabbed a couple of eggs and a few strips of bacon. I brought out two frying pans placed them on the stove and turned on the burners. I cracked the eggs into one pan and laid the strips of bacon into the other. The eggs and bacon began to sizzle. As they cooked I could feel the tensions rising. It was really quiet the only things that could be heard were sizziling and Shinx's sloppy eating. I gave a sigh of relief when the food was ready. I got out some plates and set bacon and eggs on each then I got two forks.

I set the table saying,"Breakfast is served madam!"

_Why thankyou kind sir._she giggled. She picked up the fork and took a bite out of a strip of bacon. The seconed she did her eyes sparkeled. I knew she found her favorite food, bacon. When she was all done with her bacon she looked at me.

"Go ahead take it,"I laughed. She smiled and took the bacon. I ate my eggs got up took Gardevoir's plate and washed them.

_That was delicious thankyou,_ she said as she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and got an idea. She leaned in to peck my cheek again. I turned and kissed her right back! All I can say is that it was awsome when our lips met. She pulled away and had a suprised look on her face.

All I said was,"No no, thankyou!" I didn't even know how big of grin I had on. She smiled back walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I walked in and sat beside her.

I said,"Gardevoir were you that Ralts I saved four years ago?"

_Yes, _she answered bluntly.

"How did I even survive being passed out and losing alot of blood?"

She sighed and said,_ When I regained conciousness I was in your arms, I got up to see that I was covered in blood but it wasn't mine. I looked at you and I seen all of the cuts and gashes. To see all of the damage you took just to save me,_ tears began to well up in her eyes. _I couldn't bear to see you in that condition. I bandaged most of your wounds with your tattered clothes. Even with the bandages you were still losing large amounts of blood,_ now they started trickiling down here face. _No matter what I did you would have died any way. If I hadn't of evolved I wouldn't be here talking to you. I carried your dieing body to the hospital._ She started bawling. I brought her in close and held her tight as she sobbed againts my chest. I shouldn't make her finish the story since she had trauma.

"Shh shhhh shhhhh,"I said in a calming voice," I'm here, everythings fine." She started calming down.

I still holding her close I said,"Gardevoir, how would you like for me to adopt you?" I looked down and laughed, she had fallen asleep. I picked her up gently and walked upstairs. I set her on my bed and covered her up with a blanket. She looked beautiful as she slept. I closed the door as I left the room to find Shinx on the stairs holding up a paw. I bent down and held out my hand and he 'high fived' me. _Shit_ I thought to myself,_ maybe theres something he knows and I don't._

"Come on Shix, lets go get a poke'ball for a certain someone," I winked. I grabbed my wallet and walked to the Poke'Mart. I walked in the front door of the mart.

"Can I help you," said the clerk as I walked in.

"Yeah I'm looking for a poke'ball." I replied.

"Ah, you look like you are wanting to get a special one at that."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well! Take a look at this!" He held up a black ball with red stripes. "Its called a Luxury Ball, its name basicaly says it all."

"How much?" I said instantly hooked.

"1000 Poke'dollars,"he said,"but I'll sell you one now for 400 poke'dollars." I checked my wallet, crap ! I had 390.

"Sir could you lower it 10 more please?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but I cannot." Disappointed I turned to head out when Shinx tugged on my pants again. I looked down to see he had something shiny in his mouth. He spit it out and I grabbed it. I studied it to find out that it was a gold nugget!

"Shinx!" I said "Where did you find this?"

"Shinx! Shinx!" he replied.

"I don't know what that means, but thanks buddy!" I turned back to the clerk and said,"I think I'll take that Luxury Ball now!" holding up the gold nugget.

"I'll ring you up!" he replied with a smile. I paid for the ball put Shinx on my shoulder and raced home to Gardevoir!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

As I walked in the door I shut it gently, careful not to wake Gardevoir. I took Shinx off of my shoulder and set him on the floor. He scampered off somewhere as I clutched the Luxury Ball in my fist. I set it down on the table and grabbed my phone. I dialed Mack's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Dude, whats up? Sorry I missed you the other day."

"Nah its ok I was tired anyway. Heck I didn't go over there I just thought you were dreaming."

"Oh," I said. "You got to come over though I have someone you got to meet!"

"Who?"he asked.

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Just get over here you bastard!"

"Fine, just get off your periode geez!" I hung up the phone and wondered where my temper came from. I sat down on the couch and watched Hoenn's Funniest Home Videoes. There was one video that had a Ditto copying random people. Its true, those are the funniest videos I've ever seen! The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it.

I opened the door,"Yo, Seth what up?"

"Finally you got here what took you so long?" I asked.

"Oh I just thought you were lieing again." he replied.

"I WASN'T LIEING THE FIRST TIME!" I yelled.

"Whoa buddy cool it, I was kidding"

"Oh, heh heh. Come in," I said sheepishly.

He walked in,"So where is this 'person' I'm supposed to meet?"

"Follow me." I said as I walked upstairs. I walked to my room's door and paused before opening it. "Mack I'd like you to meet," I opened the door,"Gardevior!"

"I knew it, I knew you were lieing." he said. My heart sunk to my knees as I looked around the room.

"Wha-wha-where is she?" I asked myself. I ran in, searching everything in my room even my underwear drawer! "GARDEVOIR!"I yelled as I ran downstairs,"GARDEVOIR!"

"Dude what are you doing, looking for your imaginary girlfriend?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"She is NOT IMAGINARY!" I hollared as I shook him.

"But shes your girlfriend?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. I blushed a bright red color. "Aha! ol'Seth has found himself a giirllefriieend." he said smiling. I set him down and turned away, face still bright red.

"She-shes not my girlfriend." I stated.

"Yeah-ahuh, then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blu-arrragghh!" All of a sudden my head felt like it was being split apart with a stick.

I clutched my head as a voice screamed, _SETH! SETH HELP ME!_

_Gardevoir? GARDEVOIR! Where are you? _I called out. I got another pain in my head, but this time it was a picture. I had the feeling to race there without stopping. Like I had to go there. _Gardevoir I'm coming!_ I shouted again. When I turned around Mack was staring at me with a blank expresion.

"What the fuck?"

"Dude we gotta go NOW!" I said sternly.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"No time," I said,"SHINX come on get down here!" Shinx came bounding around the upstairs balcony and jumped through the railing, landing easily on my shoulder. He seemed to know what was going on. "Alright LETS MOVE!" I said sounding like a drill sergent. We raced out the back door and into the woods. We sprinted accross the forest floor, dodging trees jumping streams and following the mental directions I recieved from Gardevior. Fueled by anger I sprinted harder than ever, to be honest I don't think I was actually running more like flying. I tore off a limb of a tree as I ran by. Looking at it I knew it would be useful. As I got closer to the spot I looked back to see Mack was much farther back than I thought. When I reached the clearing I found Gardevior tied to a tree. Immediatly my blood got hotter than the sun with anger.

I ran over to her shouting,"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!"

_You should't have come_, she said with tears in her eyes.

"WHOEVER DID THIS I"M GOING TO RIP THEIR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I yelled.

_I'm sorry.._ The minute she said that I turned around and caught a pair of claws in my hands. I ripped them from thier posts to get the screams of a bloody Weevile. I kicked it in the head and it fell dead. I watched the tree as they started teaming with Sneasle and Weevile. I laughed manicaly as one stepped forward from the crowd. It yelled something at Gardevoir the stared back at me.

_He asked if you are the one who killed his father, _she said.

"Yeah wasn't he the bastard that was torturing my friend here?" I pointed to Gardevoir.

"WEE, VILE, WEE!" he looked at Gardevoir.

_That was not torture it was punishment._

"What the hell did you do to almost get killed?"

_...I...I stole food. I was so hungry._ she started to cry.

I stared at her with remorse. My remorse soon flared back into anger. "THATS IT! YOU FUCKERS WILL PAY NOW!" I shouted as I tore the claws off the arms of the dead Weevile. Shinx jumped off of my shoulder when I shoved them into the backs of my hands. I winced as I noticed they became apart of my body. I mean they infused with my bones. "This is new," I said to myself, "kinda like Wolverein." I ran at the leader and slashed at him. He side stepped the attack but I manged to sink my claws into the Sneasle behind him. It cried out before dropping to the ground. Blood was dripping from the large gash in its stomach. They starred at me while I slashed at another. One by one they started to fall as I ripped out throughts stabbed hearts and cut off heads before they noticed what was going on. They started to attack me as I kept slashing away. In the corner of my eye I watched Mack run up.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hollared.

"Dude! Take Gardevoir and get outa here!" I yelled back.

"Holy shit how did you grow claws?"

"Long story!" I told him. He ran towards Gardevoir but was intercepted by three Sneasle.

"Uh-I could use a little help here!" I turned to see that the three Sneasle had him cornered against an old tree. I thrusted my left claw into the Weevile I was fighting and pulled out its heart. I rushed to defend my friend, anialhating everything in my path. When I got to the Sneasle I cut them all in half with one swift motion.

He stared at me "Ya know I'll never get used to that, right?

"Meh" I move my claws in an akward motion. "Now get Gardevoir and get away from here quickly. Shes in no condition to fight!" I ran over and cut Gardevoirs ropes. The second she was free I grabbed her.

"Go," I said,"Mack will take you somewhere safe."

_But what about you?_ she asked.

"Don't worry about me," I said as I kissed her ,"I'll be fine, now GO!" They took off running from the fight that started to brew. I looked for Shinx but he was nowhere to be found. I felt another tug on my pants. I looked down and saw that Shinx was going to stay. "Shinx, I hope we make it out of here alive." I said as we were surrounded by Sneasle and Weevile. "You ready Shinx?" I asked.

"Shinx!" he growled.

"Alright then, lets kick some ass." The first to charge was a lone Sneasle. It was alittle cocky when it attacked. I countered with a slash to its chest and grabbed its arm. I swung it towards the others taking out a couple with one hit. Shinx electricuted five of them in a single motion. "Whoa, nice." I said to him. I thought a little. "I'm gonna try something," I said. I picked up Shinx and held him as I felt a surge of energy ripple through my body. I set him down and pointed at a Weevile, "I hope this works." I cocentraited on it and felt a sharp zap emit from my finger. The next I noticed was a hole strait through its body as it fell. "Oh I like this much better," I said to myself. I took aim at another and fired while Shinx electricuted more and more of the enemy. The foul stench of blood and charred bodies was starting to get stronger every time we killed one of them. "Fuck this, time to destroy!" I yelled as I backflipped over the crowd. I clenched my hand into a fist then opened to reveal a small blue ball that began to grow. I kept putting more and more energy into the sphere. "Shinx! where are you?" I called out.

"Luxio!" cried a voice. I looked down to see that my electric buddy had evolved.

"Hey you evolved!" I cried. In a split second the ball of energy exploded. There was a loud bang and blinding light that lasted for a minute. When the light died bodies were every where I looked back at my feet but Luxio wasn't there. When adrenaline rush wore off and I fell to my knees. "Whoa, dejavu," said weakly before I lapsed into unconciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

I walked upstairs to my room and opened the door to find Gardevoir asleep on my bed.

I walked over to her and said,"Hey sleepy-head time to get up." I nuged her a couple of times. "Come on get uuah!" Her eyes flew open when she grabbed the collar of my shirt. She pulled me on top of her. I felt her hands creep lower and she started to unzip my pants. "Uh? Is this really happening?" I asked.

"LUXIO!" she yelled.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I fell off of her and onto the floor. My eyes opened and Luxio was in front of my face. I got up and looked around. "This isn't my room." I saw mutilated bodies everywhere. I looked down at my hands to find sparking claws. "Ooh, now I remember. I kinda killed all of those violent Pokemon." I tried to remember how to get home. "Hey Luxio, do you remember how to get home?"

"Lux Luxio Lux." he cried.

"What?"

"Lux Luxio Lux!"

"Huh?"

"LUX LUXIO LUX!"

"Still can't understand you!"

"God damn it, I said ' Yes we just head south!'" he yelled. I stared at him blankly. "What? ...Oooh I probly shouldn't be talking right now."

"Wh-wh-how did you learn how to talk?" I asked. "Why is it so cold?"

_*sigh*_"Dude its been days since that big fight."

"But why was I out so long?"

"You used exccesive amounts of your powers."

"Powers?"

"You're an Absorber." he said.

"What the hell is that?"

"A being that has the ability to absorb the powers or physical attributes of Pokemon."

"Wait," I said,"so does that mean I'm a Pokemon?" I asked.

"Um, yes and no." I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Okay! You are kinda a Pokemon but you can't get caught in a pokeball because of your human DNA."

"Huh" I said scratching my chin. "Well how's Gardevoir? I mean, she was crying when she left."

He paused,"Come on, lets get you back to the house. I'll tell you more on the way." he said. He started to walk away then I stopped him.

"Why walk when we can fly." I said pointing at a Pidgyot sitting in a nearby tree. "Call 'em down and I'll try to 'absorb' the ability to fly." He nodded followed by a series of grunts and howls. After three minutes the Pidgyot glided down from its post onto my arm.

"Well," he said,"What are you waiting for?" I nodded and placed my hand on its wing. I felt another surge of energy flow through my body. After awhile the Pokemon flew of and a minute later there was a ripping sound. I watched Luxio's eyes get bigger as my back grew heavier. I turned to find large beautiful white wings. I flapped them a couple times as I admired them.

"Dude this is beyond awsome!" I said. I picked him up and thrusted my wings downward. With a jolt we were airborne. "So where do we need to go?" I asked.

""Again, we need to head south." he said.

"Fine. Fine don't get your tail in a bunch." I replied. He growled at me. I laughed nervously. "So hows Gardevoir?" I asked again.

"Well, shes was pretty torn up when I got there."

"But did she miss me?"

"Yes of course she missed you, but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" I said shaking him.

"Well.. its difficult to explain." I stared at him. "Okay, okay, she kinda went after someone else." he said regretingly.

"Don't tell me, its Mack isn't it?" I said with a hint of anger.

"Yeeaah," he said slowly,"I'm sorry man." We approached the house. "Look, act like I didn't tell you this, she did not want you to know."

"Damn." I muttered under my breath. I started slowing down before I decended to the ground. When I landed I set Luxio down and walked to the back door."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Try to absorb your wings and claws." he said. I concentraited on my wings and claws. In an instant my back got lighter and so did my hands. I looked at him and he nodded in approval. I turned the knob and opened the door.

"Lucy I'm ho-oh god what are you doing!" I saw Gardevoir naked up against the wall and Mack with his pants down.

"Oh shit!" shouted Mack.

"You son-of-a-bitch," I said,"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" I turned to Gardevoir," and you, I'll deal with you later!" Immediatly my claws shot out and sparked with electricity. I rushed to him while he struggled with his pants. I shoved my claw into his arm and let out a burst of electricity. He screamed in agony as his body shook violently.

_No don't stop!_ said Gardevior as she tried to pull me away. I turned to her and smiled while another surge of energy shot threw my body. I held up one hand and she started grasping her neck.

"Ha you didn't know that I was an Absorber now did you."

"Seth you have to stop this!" yelled Luxio. Realizing that he was right, I pulled my claw out of Mack's arm and threw him outside.

"If I ever see you around here again I'll chop your fucking head off!" I yelled. He immediatly took off running down the road. With him gone I turned my attention to Gardevoir. "How could you?" I said tears welling up in my eyes. "How could you do this, after all I've done for you?" I threw her down on the couch. The only sounds that could be heard was my sobbing and Gardevoir's wheezing.

_I thought you had died._ she said.

"Well it looks like you really messed up there now didn't you now Einstien?" I said.

_You don't understand,_she said,_ you were gon longer than you thought._

"How long?" I asked.

_How long, what?_

"How long did you wait for me to come back?" I yelled. "How long did you wait before you decided that I was dead, huh? HOW LONG?"

She bit her lip and said,_ I waited weeks for you to come back. I waited and waited and you had not returned. Mack was the only one to comfort me. I thought that he really cared about me._

"And what, I didn't care about you that much? If I didn't care, then I wouldn't have risked my life twice to save you. I've been through hell and back, just to make sure you were safe. If it was Mack. He would of sat on his fat ass and let you die!" She started crying uncontrollably. I retracted my claws and sat beside her. She grabbed me and held on. I put my arm around her and said, "Gardevoir?"

_Yeah?_ she sniffed.

"Even though you went for someone else while I was in a mini-coma, I forgive you." I said softly.

_Thankyou, I'm so sorry._ she said. I looked up and the Luxury Ball caught my eye. I held up my free hand and the ball flew directly to it.

"Oh and Gardevoir?"

_What?_ she replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you this but, would you like to be my Pokemon?" I asked, showing her the Luxury Ball.

_Yes,_ she said,_ yes I would love to be your Pokeslut._

"Good-wait what?" I asked.

_I said 'I would love to be your Pokemon._'

"Oh okay good, I thought you said something else." I replied nervously. I thought she said 'Pokeslut' not 'Pokemon'. Oh well who cares, because I got another Pokemon! I laid down on the couch and she fell asleep on top of me._ Oh great_, I thought,_ I hope she doesn't feel my boner._ Soon later Luxio walked by and I gave him a thumbs up. He smiled curled up beside the couch and went to sleep. Later after they were asleep I started getting drowsy,"Good night you two," I said and dose off as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou people for reading my story. Around chapter 4 I was going to quit but when I read the comments it drove me to write this next chapter. So keep leaving good comments, enjoy!**

chapter 5

I awoke the next morning to the sound of slurping. _What the hell is that?_, I thought. I looked around the room then looked down and Gardevoir wasn't there. I walked to the kitchen for a glass of OJ. I opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the jug. I poured myself a glassful when I felt hands clutch my shoulders. I paniced and stuck up my hand and they immediatly flew back and hit the wall with a thud. I turned around and saw Gardevoir against the wall.

"What the hell were you doing?" I asked.

_Trying to have a little fun._ she said smugly.

"Thats a good way to get yourself killed." She pointed to her neck weakly. "Oh, sorry." I said releasing her from my grip.

_Why do you keep doing that!_ she screamed. She smacked me across the face.

"What the hell!" I said smacking her in the face. She raised her hand but I froze it in midair. "No we are even now!" I yelled.

"Stop it you two you're both acting like five year olds." Luxio yawned.

"Very funny." I said. My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hi honney." said the voice.

"Hi Mom."

"Look, somthing has come up at work so I won't be home for a while. Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"Okay? What do you mean?"

"Never mind I have to go. Bye, love you son!"

"Love you too Mom, bye." I hung up the phone and thought to myself,_ What was that about?_

"Who was that?" asked Luxio.

"It was Mom." I told him.

"What did she want?"

"She said that somtin had come up at work so she won't be here for awhile."

_I know what that means._ said Gardevoir with a suductive smile.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously,"it means that I'll have to go to town to buy food!" her smile vanished," I'll even buy some bacon." her smile returned.

"Well you better get going," said Luxio," 'cause it will take you awhile to get there and back by lunch."

"Have you forgotten already?" I said taking of my shirt. I concentraited on my back and my wings immediatly sprung up.

"I guess you're right I have forgotten, now put your shirt on and get moving!" he yelled.

"Why do you need me back by lunch?" I asked him.

"Dude, have you looked around lately?" he asked. "Almost all of the food is gone because of this pokemon over here!" he pointed at Gardevoir, whom I finally noticed started to look bloated.

"Gardevoir are you okay?" I asked.

_Yes, fine , never better! _she replied.

" 'Kay? So uh. I'll be on my way." I walked out the front door and flew off into the sky. Flying was easy but really boring. I didn"t know how long I was flying when I heard a scream coming from the forest below. I dived into the treeline and landed on the ground with ease. I scanned the area and there was a Mightyena trying to kill a Lopuny. "Hey asswipe!" I yelled. It turned its attention to me. "Pick on someone your own size!" It stopped attacking the badly injured pokemon and lunged at me. I quickly absorbed my wings and shot out my sparking claws. It tackled me to the ground and lashed out with its big fangs. I struggled to keep the teeth from sinking into my face. I lost my hold and quickly rolled out of the way before it clamped down on my head. I punched it in the chest with my claws and let a jolt of electricity. I yelped and took off into the woods leaving me with Lopuny. "Are you alright?" I asked it.

"Lopunny." it said weakly. _Obviously this isn't going to work._ I thought to myself. I had to think of a way to communicate with her. _Think,_ I said to myself,_ wait a minute Gardevoir can read mind and stuff maybe I absorbed that abillity. _I looked at Lopuny,_ If you can here me nod._ I waited then she nodded. _I'm going to take you somewhere where you can be healed._ I told her and she nodded again. I absorbed my claws and picked her up and shot out my wings. She jumped when she saw my wings. _Hang on!_ I told her. She took my breath away when she squeezed my chest. I regained my breathing and bolted into the air. I bolted towards the Pokemon Center. As we neared the center I kept telling her,_ Its ok we are gonna make it. _I landed in front of the center leaving a crater in the ground and rushed Lopunny inside. I ran in and set Lopuny on the reception counter.

Nurse Joy say me and asked, "Oh my goodness what happened and why do you have wings?"

"Okay first, she was attacked by a Mightyena. Second, long story." I replied.

"Oh, alright then I'll make sure she recovers." she said as she picked the injured pokemon up and took her into the back room.

"Wait, when she wakes up tell her I'll be right back." She nodded and headed through the doors. I walked back outside and flew off to the grocery store. The entire time I was in the store I went over past events in my head. Like when I tranquilized Gardevoir in my room, or finding out that I have powers. I walked to the checkout line after getting everything that I needed chips, soda, eggs, OJ, and oh crap I almost for got the bacon! I rushed back to the meats aisle and picked up a pack of bacon. _Phew I wouldn't want to be around Gardevoir if I didn't have bacon._ I thought to myself. I walked to the center and was assaulted by a brown blur.

"Lopuny!" cried the blur while it squeezed the life out of me in a deathgrip hug.

"Oh-_*cough*_kay Lopuny I can't breath." I wheezed.

"Wow, I've never seen a pokemon do that before." said a voice.

"Whose there?" I wheezed again.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Colton."

"Hi Colton." I said. _Lopuny I can't breath._ she didn't let go._ Okay then I didn't want to do this._ I told her. I extended a finger and shocked her. She immediatly let me go and I could finally breath. I shot her a hateful look and said, _Are you crazy you could've killed me! _

_Sorry hun I'm just so happy! _she said.

_Of course you are._ I said sarcasticly.

"Um, hello? Akward silence going on right now." said Colton.

"Oh, sorry Colton. I gotta get home, I left two of my pokemon at home so.. yeah bye." I started walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait uh could I stop by your house sometime?

"Wwhyyee?" I asked.

"I have no friends." he said bluntly.

"Okay I guess." I gave him directions to my house.

"Alright then I'll stop by later today after my shift at the center ends."

"Feel free to call first." I told.

"Okey-dokey-artichokey" he said happily.

"Seriously though call." I walked away and Lopuny grabbed my arm. "Lemme guess you want to live with me don't you?" She nodded,"Okay hop on my back, without choking me." She jumped on and wrapped her legs around my stomach. I spred my wings grabbed the groceries and took off into the sky. It didn't take long to fly back home. When I opened the door Luxio was right in front of me.

"What the hell took you so long man?" he yelled.

"I ran into a problem. Lopuny hop down and meet Luxio." I said. She got off of me and waved to Luxio.

"Damn man, where do you find all of the chicks?" he said with a smooth smile.

"Ah shutup dude." I laughed. I walked insided and put away the groceries. I looked in the living room and Gardevoir was watching tv. "Hey Gardevoir I want you to meet someone." I said pushing Lopuny through the threshold. They started talking in their nativ tounge which gave me a headache. "I'll leave you two alone." I walked upstairs into my room and started to play video games. Hours passed by within seconds when I heard a scream. At first I thought it was the game but Luxio barged through the door.

"Dude get downstairs, its Gardevoir!"he yelled. I got up and ran downstairs. I ran into the living room and gardevoir was clutching her stomach. "Gardevoir whats wrong?" There was a knock at the door I ran over an answered it. "Colton?"

"Hi, my shift at the center ended so I decided to stop by."

"Dude get in here and take a look at my Gardevoir!" I yelled.

"Alright then I'll have a look." I showed him Gardevoir and he obseved her for a minute.

"Well?" I asked.

"This is so confusing." he said.

"Whats so confusing?"

"It seems that she is giving birth." he told me.

"WHAT?" I yelled. " I thought pokemon laid eggs?"

"Thats whats confusing me."

"Gardevoir who did this to you? Was it Mack? I'll kill him!" I said shooting out my claws.

"Whoa! Where did the claws come from?" said colton.

_No Seth, _said Gardevoir,_ its...its...yours._


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter brought in a couple of comments but I hope this one will bring in somemore. Also for the next chapter I'm taking requests some will make others will break. I hope to hear from you guys soon so ENJOY!**

chapter 6

I hastily paced back and forth in the living room. Juming at the occasional scream or moan coming from my room.

"Calm down man, everything is gonna be fine." said Luxio.

"Calm? How can I be calm? There is a Gardevoir in my room giving birth, and a kid I met a few hours ago delivering a child that is claimed to be mine. HOW CAN I BE CALM!" I yelled.

"Okay, just take a deep breath." he said slowly. I tried but I was too high strung.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going for a night-flight."

"But you can't see at night though."

"Oh well," I snapped back. I opened the door and slammed it behinde me. I caught my breath as the night's crisp air envoloped me. I started to walk forward, depending on the faint glow of the moon to guide me. I took off my shirt and spread my wings and disappeared into the night sky. I marveled at the sight of Volbeat and Illumise forming unique patterns in the sky. I kept flying and watched a herd of Stantler bound accross an open field. It didn't take long for me to realize I being followed by a small group of lights on the ground. I watched it bound side to side, easily keeping pace with me. I started to fly faster when it jumped and struck my wing! "Arraagg!" I cried as I fell into a meadow, hitting the ground chest first. I turned to face the creature that attacked me, but it was nowhere to be found. I got to my feet, but was struck down again. "Where are you coward!" I screamed. I aborbed my wings and extended my claws. I sent electricity into my claws, creating a bright light. I sat there in silence, waiting for it to move. The grass rustled behind me. I pivoted on one knee and caught my attacker before it sunk its claws into my neck. With the electricity snapping brightly, I could make out a struggling white figure with blue rings. I felt a surge of energy shoot through me. Within seconds I had rings on my body that were identical to the creature. Immeadiatly it stopped squirming and licked my face. Wiping of the slobber I had a good look at the creature. It wasn't very big, kinda like a puppy. It had long pointed ears with blue rings on them. I glanced at its mouth and its teeth were just beggining to grow. "Oh my gosh, you're just a baby aren't you?" I asked it. The cutie started biting on my fingers. "Where are your parents?" It responded with a wimper. "Aw did they leave you?" It wimpered again. "Well I can't leave you here all by yourself. So I guess you'll have to come with me, since I already have three pokemon." It jumped in excitement and ran around in circles. I retracted my claws and picked it up. It licked my face in a frenzy. _Huh,_ I thought to myself,_ if its just a baby then why is it so strong?_ I putthat thought aside and spread my wings and returned home.

When I landed in front of my house Colton was standing by a tree. "I was starting to think that you would never come back." he said pricking one of my fingers with a needle.

"Ouch!" I shouted, "what did you do that for?"

"Blood test." he said turning away.

"Blood test? Why are you doing a blood test?"

"Well," he said," when I came downstairs looking for you. Luxio told me that you said you don't think the child was yours."

"Yeah so?"

"I'm going to test the samples I got from you and your child, so to speak. In this little machine right here." he said holding up a small metal box. He put two small pins into the box and said," This will take a while. Why don't you wait while the tests are running, now please come inside." I didn't think he even noticed the blue rings, my wings, or the pokemon I was carrying. I followed him into the house and sat on the couch in the living room.

"So how did you get the blood tester?" I asked.

"It was a gift from my father. He is a scientist at Hoen University."

"Wow, Hoen University." I repeated. The machine started buzzing.

"I guess the tests are done!" He fiddled with the box and a piece of paper rolled out. He tore it off and read it thoroughly. "Congrdulations Seth, you're a father!" My heart sank alittle but I knew this would probly happen sooner or later.

"Is it ok if I see Gardevoir?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, she was just sitting up there the last I checked." I nodded and walked upstairs into my room. I opened the door and Gardevoir looked up.

"Hey," I said.

_Hey_ she replied. She appeared to be holding a bundled up blanket.

"Colton did a blood test. So I guess I am the father, but I don't know how though." I sat beside her and looked at the bundle. It was true she did have a baby, but it was sleeping.

_He has your eyes._ she said. The baby woke up and I saw two big round pale blue eyes.

"So I have a son, weird." Gardevoir stared at me and I kissed her on the cheek.

_We have a son_. she corrected me.

"I don't get it though."

_Don't get what?_

"I don't get why I have a kid, but I've never had sex."

She bit her lip,_ Do you remember the night we first met?_

"Yes,"

_When you passed out after witnessing one of my memories. Well I kind of..._

"Yeah..." I prodded her on.

_I kind of took advantage over you!_ she blurted out.

"Gardevoir I am hurt by your actions."

_I'm so sorry._

"I just wish you would've waited for me to be concious."

_Wait, what? You're not mad?_

"Nah, even if I was I couldn't stay mad at you." she smiled.

_What do you want to name him?_ she asked_._

"How about Kip?"

_I think its wonderful._

"Yeah I thou-," I was interupted by a swinging door and a hyper little pokemon. "Hey," I said," how did you get in here?" It jumped up onto Gardevoir lap and looked at Kip. Gardevoir pulled him away but I stopped her. "Wait I don't think it will harm 'em."

"Seth!" said Colton," I found out what pokemon that is."

"Well?" I asked.

"Its a shiney albino Umbreon. They are extreamly rare! You're lucky you found this one."

_Theres a note on its back._ said Gardevoir.

"That weird I don't remember this." I said picking up the note. It said,** This is Patreon. He is your son's guardian. Take care of him and he will take care of your son. Love, Dad. **When I finished reading the note, Patreon licked Kip's face.

_What did it say, Seth?_

"It said that its name is Patreon and he is Kip's gaurdian."

"Who wrote the note?" asked Colton.

"My dad but, he has been dead for years." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone SPRING BREAK CHAPTER. Look I'm taking requests for the next chapters I want to hear from you guys soon. Just private message me and I'll see what I can do.**

chapter 7

"Why the hell did you get a trampoline?" asked Luxio.

"I...uh...got it for...Kip?" I replied smiling.

"You got it for yourself didn't you?"

"...yeeaah..." I said quietly.

"Where did you find the time and money to get it?"

"Uhh...er..um..I couldn't sleep sooo.. I flew to get it,and.. I kinda found your secret stash."

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Hey look you're a pokemon, so you wouldn't need it anyway. Still, look at how high you can jump on this thing!" I said climbing on the trampoline. I started to jump and slowly climbed higher and higher with each jump. When I got high enough I tucked and flipped forward and landed on my feet with ease. I turned and smiled.

"Well I'd give that a 10." Luxio laughed.

"So why are you up at five in the morning?" I asked him as I got off the trampoline.

"Probly same reason you're up."

"Can't belive I have a kid?" I asked. He nodded and looked left of me.

"You even got a football and a soccer ball." He said pointing to a plastic bag.

"Yeah sporting good store sale. I even got these for Gardevoir" I said holding up a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed.

"What?" I asked putting the clothes back in the bag.

"Oh nothin," he said, still laughing," so whats the real reason why you bought all of this?"

"Well I thought that getting the letter from Dad kinda put people into a funk. So I did this." I said pointing to the stuff. " I think we should party tonight."

"Yeah! I'm up for that," he said,"oh here, I was saving them for when you were older but, what the hell!" He handed me several black tubes.

"Cigars?"

"Like I said, I was saving them for when you were older."

"Well better now than never." I extended two claws and sent a current of electricity between them. I held two of them to the wiggiling white line. When they were lit, I put one of them in my mouth and tossed the other to Luxio, who caught in his mouth like an expert. I puffed once and said, "They're a little_ *cough_* strong don't-cha think?"

"Na, you're just not used to it yet." he said blowing a smoke ring. We puffed in silence, watching the sun rise. "Just so you know, your son is probly two-thirds pokemon, so don't be suprised if you see drastic changes."

"Okay," I said putting out the spent nub of a cigar and walked inside. I walked inside and closed the door after Luxio. I sat at the table waiting for people to wake up when I heard a small voice.

"Daddy I'm hungwy." I froze and turned to find Luxio beside me. "Heh he he he."

"Don't ever scare me like that again dude!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." he giggled.

"Oh so the guys are up first?" said a voice.

"You awake Colton?" asked Luxio.

"Barely," he said sleepily.

"I think its time for every one to wake up." I said. I walked into the living room, which is the center of the house.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY GET UP!" I yelled. Lopunny, who was asleep on the couch, shook her head and rolled over. I concentraited on her, she fell off the couch and sprung up and walked into the kitchen.

I waited for Gardevoir and heard,"Come on mommy get up. Dad says to get up!" My eyes widened I looked down and Luxio wasn't there. _Oh shit,_ I thought. Soon my bedroom door opened and Gardevoir walked out and down the stairs. She was followed by a small boy in a white T-shirt and pants.

_Well I'm up, now what._ said Gardevoir.

"Hi Daddy!" said the small boy. I was puzzled for a moment.

"Hello Kip" I replied,"okay everyone outside!" Everyone filed outside and stopped and looked at the trampoline. "Well what are you waiting for?" I said running past everyone else. I hopped on the trampoline and everyone else followed. I noticed Gardevoir stayed behind I got off the trampoline and walked over to her. "Hey why aren't havin fun like everyone else?"

_I don't think I can do much with this dress on now can I? _she said.

"Yeah...oh wait that reminds me." I ran back to the trampoline and grabbed the plastic bag. "Here,"I said handing her the bag.

_Whats this?_ she asked.

"Just go inside and change out of that dress." I said. She grabbed the bag and walked inside. I jumped back on the trampoline and tackled Colton. Soon there was a dogpile on top of Colton.

"Gwaaheeuaaa!" he screamed.

"Okay everyone get up." I said. They didn't listen to me. "I said, GET OFF!" I flung them off of me and froze them in midair and set them down on the ground. "You okay Colton?"

"_*cough*_ Yeah I'm fine." he replied. The door opened and closed.

_Well, how do I look? _ I turned my head and saw Gardevoir smiling in a green sports bra and tight jean shorts. I felt my eyes go into the back of my head and I fell backwards. Luckily I was in the middle and bounced back to my feet.

"Okay theres 'hot', then theres 'hawt'. And you, you're hawt." I said.

"Mmhm." agreed Luxio.

"I agree as well." said Colton

"Lop-punny lop!" I read her thoughts, which translated into,_ delicious._ I cocked an eyebrow, then turned my attention back to Gardevoir. I concentraited and she rose into the air and landed next to me.

_Thankyou. _she said.

_Any time._ I replied. I started bouncing around while she tried to keep her balance.

I bounced higher then shouted,"Double jump!" I bounced Gardevoir into the air. In one swift motion, I landed on my back caught her, flipped then landed on the ground. "Now whose ready for some football?"

"Oh I'm so in!" said Colton.

"Lopun!"

_I guess I can play._

"Alright then, its guys vs. girls." I said. I explained the rules, and we started playing. To be honest they were pretty good. We were tied and it was getting dark. "Next touchdown wins the game!" We got into position. "Down, set, HIKE!" I yelled. Colton took off and I threw the ball. Colton ran and caught it, seconds later.

"LOPUN!" screamed Lopunny as she tackled Colton to the ground.

"Ooooo, thats gota hurt!" laughed Luxio.

"Dude are you okay?" I asked running to him.

"Yeah, I just need to lie down for a bit." he replied. As he walked away I glanced at Lopunny, and she was licking her lips seductively. I read her thoughts, BIG MISTAKE! There were things that she was thinking that made me want to swallow my own head, AND THOSE THOUGHTS WERE ABOUT COLTON! It started thundering.

"Okay lets get inside its going to start raining in a bit." I said. We walked inside and I turned on the radio. Lopunny sat by Colton which made me nervous, I didn't want Kip to see what might happen. "Gardevoir, Kip why don't we go to bed?"

_I'm tired_, said Gardevoir.

"Me too." Gardevoir and I stopped and turned to Kip.

_You can understand this? _we said simultainiously.

"Yup."

"Well how bout that?" I shrugged,"lets hit the hay." We walked upstairs and got into bed. Kip slept in between us and Patreon slept at the foot of the bed. Come to think of it I haven't seen him all day, oh well.

_Seth?_

"Yeah?"

_I love you._

"Love you too Gardevoir." After that I drifted off to sleep.

"AAHHGG OH YES!" I awoke to wierd sounds.

"LOP LOPUNNY LOP!" _ Oh great_ I thought to myself.

_Tell me about it. I was up since midnight listening to that._ said Gardevoir. I looked at my beside clock, it read 2:05.

_God, if they haven't reached orgasim yet. I'll put them out myself!_ I said getting out of bed. I loaded my tranquillizer gun and headed downstairs. Each step I took the sounds got louder and louder until I reached the bottom of the stairs. "What the hell?" I shouted at Colton and Lopunny. They didn't listen. I walked up to them, which took alot of courage, and kicked them. They immediatly sprung up. Colton trying to cover himself, and Lopunny still fingering herself. "What the fuck man not cool!" I said shooting Lopunny with two darts. She wobbled then fell to the ground.

"I know, I'm sorry she forced herself on me so I went with it." he replied.

"Oh lucky you, well I'm tired, you woke up Gardevoir and myself so good night." I aimed the gun and shot him twice. He wobbled a bit then fell face-first into Lopunny's vagina. "Well at least someone is happy." I laughed to myself. I walked back upstairs put the tranquillizer gun back under my bed and fell back into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay people running out of ideas here. I don't own the song I sing in the shower. I'm serious about the idea thing though. I running out of ideas to keep this story going. So comment private message me and enjoy!**

chapter 8

I awoke to the rolling rumble of thunder. I rolled over and Kip, still asleep, was drolling on a pillow. I smiled, realizing this was the first good look I got of him. He had green hair and pale skin on his face and legs. On his arms he had a hint of green and bulges on his elbows. In other words he was practicaly human, besides for the colors of his skin and hair. I sat up and Gardevoir wasn't on the other side of the bed. I got out of bed and looked out the window. It must have rained all night, because everything was soaked. As I walked passed the bed I ruffled Patreon's hair. He opened his yellow eyes got up and laid back down beside Kip.

I walked downstairs, passed Colton and Lopunny. Colton's head was still on Lopunny's vagina, funny thing was that her hand was on the back of his head. I snickered at the sight and walked into the kitchen. Gardevoir was sitting at the table, watching the rain sprinkle outside. I pulled up a chair and sat beside her. She turned and pulled me into an embrace. Not showing any sign of letting go anytime soon.

"Whats up Gardevoir?" I asked.

_I had a nightmare, that you were taken away and you never came back._ she replied.

"Aw Gardevoir, you know that I would never leave you and Kip." she losened her hold. "How about we go and sit on the deck?" I said picking up one of the cigars Luxio had given me. She nodded and stood up and walked out the back door. I followed and closed the door behind me. I extended two claws and produced a small current of electricity. I lit the cigar and retracted my claws.

I started smoking when Gardevoir asked, _Whats that?_

"Its a cigar," I said blowing smoke," you wanna puff?" I handed her the cigar. She took it and put it to her mouth. She inhaled and started coughing and sputtering. "Don't like it?"

_No,_ she said handing me the cigar back. I shrugged and put the cigar back in my mouth. _How can you even stand that?_

"I dunno, must be really stressed I guess." I blew a smoke ring and it hit her in the face. She coughed and fanned the smoke away with her hand. I laughed and continued to smoke in silence. I watched Gardevior as the rain speckeled her dress. "I have an idea how to get your mind off of that nightmare."

_How?_

"Follow me." I said putting out the cigar. I walked down the stairs of the deck to the garage in the back yard. I slid the door open and showed her what was inside.

_And that is... what?_ she said cocking an eyebrow.

"Its a four wheeler. I used to ride it alot before I met you." I told her. I walked past junk and old stuff and picked up a helmet. "Here." I said handing her the helmet. She took it, I walked farther in and picked up another helmet before realizing that she was staring at me. "What?"

_What am I supposed to do with this?_ she said lifting up the helmet.

"Put it on like this." I said putting on the helmet and lifting up the face plate. She put hers on while I hopped on the four wheeler and turned on the key. I took a couple of tries but the engine eventually hummed to life. "Hop on!" I said patting the seat. She clumsily walked by piles of junk trying to keep her balance. I helped her onto the four wheeler, she looked kind of akward sitting there. "Hang on!" I yelled before punching the gas. The engine reved and we were off. I drove around the house and onto the road.

_Where are we going?_

"To an old field. No one uses it any more so I use it as a track." At this point the rain started to pick up. I hammered the throttle and the engine roared under pressure. The entire vehical started vibrating so I let up on the throttle a little bit. Now the rain was pounding on us.

_I'm getting wet._

"Yeah, it won't take much longer to get there." I replied.

_Thats not what I meant._ she said softly. My eyes grew wide as she wrapped her arms around me, tight. I felt my cheeks get hot as her breasts squished against my back. I fetl my jeans grow tighter every time they jiggled. We spent the next five minutes in silence until we approached a fenced field.

"Well, we're here." I said getting up and opening the gate. I got back on the four wheeler and drove inside.

_What now? _asked Gardevoir.

"This!" I hit the throttle nearly throwing Gardevoir off. We gained speed, quickly nearing the end of the field.

_Seth! What are you doing?_ she screamed.

"Trust me!" I yelled back. Within ten feet of the fence I stomped on the brakes. With a quick jerk of the handlebars we turned around. I gave it some gas and in seconds the front end of the four wheeler was in the air. Gardevoir responded to the action with a loud shriek. I laughed as she hung on to me for dear life. It was actually a little irritating because her chest spike thing was digging into my back. When the front tires hit the gound I turned to Gardevoir. I lifted her faceplate, and she was laughing! " Well?"

_That was amazing! Please tell me that wasn't it!_ she giggled. I grinned, lets just say the next few hours got a little dirty. No they actually did, I picked up a handful of mud and slung it at Gardevoir. She reacted by pulling off my helmet and smearing mud in my face. Well I lost track of time, but it didn't take long for us to cake ourselves in mud. As we laughed and threw mud at each other, I noticed large thunder head clouds. "Uh, Gardevoir I think we should get going." I pointed at the clouds. She looked up at the sky.

_Yeah, I think you are right._ she replied. I walked back to the four wheeler aand turned on the key.

"Crap, we're out of gas." Gardevoir walked over ,grabbed the handlebar and took my hand. " What are you doing?"

_Just trust me._ she said with a smile. She closed her eyes and I noticed things were fading. I watched the field transform into my backyard.

"We'er...home? But how?" I asked.

_Teleportation._ she smiled. _Though I can only do it once a day because it leaves me dra-._

"I got dibs on the first shower!" I interupted her. I raced inside passed Colton and Lopunny who were still sleeping off the effects of the darts. I rushed upstairs and into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the shower and shedded my muddy clothes. I stepped into the shower and closed the showerdoor. I felt my aches wash away as I stood under the running water. Eventually I started to sing.

**"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was looking kind dumb, with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an 'L' on her forehead. Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Back to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn't make since not to live for fun. Your brain get smart but your head gets dumb. So much to do so much to see. So whats wrong with takin the backstreets. You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never shine if you don't gloa-." **I was interupted by the opening and closing of tghe bathroom door.

"Hello?" I said wiping soap out of my eyes. With no responce I closed my eyes and started humming. I about shit myself when the shower door opened. "Ahhh!" I screamed trying to cover my junk up.

_What? Its just me. _ said Gardevoir stepping into the shower.

"G-Gardevoir? Why are you in here?" I stuttered.

_I couldn't wait to take a shower. So I decided to taake one with you. Plus I'm feelin a little sore. Message me?_ she pulled the little puppy eyes trick, and it worked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, turn around." I gave in. She smiled with excitement and turned around. I placed my hands on her shoulders and moved my thumbs in firm yet gental circles. She started relaxing as I inched my hands downward. She then began slouching like she was falling asleep. "Gardevoir!" I said shaking her. She shot up with a start and fell back onto me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I moved my hand up to my chest and I felt a deep gap. I looked at my fingers and they were covered in blood. Gardevoir turned aound and cupped her hand around her mouth.

_Oh my god are you okay?_ she asked. I looked up at her weakly.

"Ow?" Then I blacked out all I could here was screaming and people saying it was going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, so this chapter was a little late because, IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. JUST COMMENT OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TO Unknowing Evil FOR BEING THE FIRST TO GIVE ME AN IDEA.**

chapter 9

You know what they say to most people who almost die? They always say 'don't go into the light'. Well, I found myself in that very same position. I was in a dark tunnel trying to find out what was at the other end. I walked and walked trying to find that bright light. When I did find it, I was overwelmed with joy and happiness. I ran as fast as I could towards the light, hoping to discover what was on the other every step I took, the bright exit always seemed to move away.

"Stop moving!" I yelled. I regreted yelling because the light transformed into a figure. The figure didn't appear to be human. It actually looked like a large Ponyta, with a smashed-in face and a large ring on its back. But for some reason, I wasn't afraid.

It walked towards me and said, "Be calm, my son." That voice, I remember that voice. I remember that voice from my childhood.

"D-D-Dad?" I asked. The bright figure nodded.

"You are not done living your life just yet" he said. And with that, everything faded from view. I opened my eyes and I was in an unfamilier room. I looked around finding plants, two chairs, and monitors beside my bed. It took me awhile to put the pieces together until a nurse with purple hair and dark green eyes walked into the room.

"Oh hey, you're awake." she said.

"Where am I?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You're in the hospital. When the paramedics brought you in, you have already lost alot of blood. Might I ask, how did you get that gash on your chest?" I thought back, remembering the shower incident.

" I uh, fell out of a tree." I lied.

" Well you must have taken quite a spill then. You've been out for a week."

" A week! I gotta get back home and check on my pokemon and Kip!" I said getting up out of bed.

"Whoa now!" she said stopping me. " You can't leave yet, and whose Kip?"

" He's my son-gyeeah-I mean uh, my brother's son?" She looked at me with a confused look.

"Okay then, I'll tell the doctor you're awake." She walked out of the room, and I let out a sigh of relief. I returned to the bed and took in the scenery. Within a minute the doctor walked in.

"Hello there." he said looking at a clipboard.

"Uh, hi" He put the clipboard down and pulled out his stethoscope.

"Okay now take deep breaths." he said putting it to my chest. I did as instructed while he listened to my breathing. He moved the stethoscope around my chest each time I took a breath. "Well you check out just fine. Just give me five minutes to get you outa here." He put his stehtoscope away and walked out of the room.

"I wonder how everyone is doing at home." I said to myself. I got up and started to pace back and forth. Thinking of what kind of trouble they might have gotten into. The doc came in and told me I could leave. I asked him if the stay was going to cost me. He chuckled and told me I had a 'special medical plan'. When he exited the purple haired nurse returned and handed me a glowing white stone. "Whats this?"

"A stone, obviously." she smirked.

"Well what do I do with it?" I asked.

"You'll know when you're ready." she winked and walked out the door. She left me with a stone and a stupid look on my face. I shifted my gaze towards the stone. It was long and thin like a knfe, but it wasn't wide like the blade. It had more of a needle shape. The door opened and the nurse poked her head in.

"Doc says you can leave now, I'm Carmen by the way." she added, then left. I got up and stuffed the stone into my poket and walked out the door into a hallway. Even though I'm 14, hospitals gave me the creeps.

When I exited the facility I ran into the nearby forest. When I got far enough in I took off my shirt and bundled it up. I concentraited on my back and my wings sprung up. Imedieatly I thrusted them down and I was off. I love flying it was alot better than walking. The way the wind felt on my face, and the view. It was awile before I noticed the bandage on my chest. _Thats odd,_ I thought to myself,_ I thought they would've stitched that. _It took awhile to reach my house, but I eventually got there. I landed in the backyard, on the trampoline. I hopped off the trampoline and put my shirt on as I walked inside.

"Hello?" I called into the house. I scanned the kitchen and livingroom for any signs of life. Finding nothing i went back to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator door. I picked it up and read it.

**Gone out to town with Luxio and Kip. I'll be back around 5-ish. **

**,Colton**

I glanced at the clock, it read 3:47. "Might as well take a nap before they come back." I said to myself. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I walked in and saw Gardevoir naked on the bed.

_Oh I thought that you were never going to show up._ her voice echoed in my head. Something didn't feel right so I took a step back. I jumped when the door slammed shut. I turned to find Lopunny dripping lady juices all over the floor.

"Uh, can you please move to the left alittle?" I asked her. She shook her head, then tackled me onto the bed. "Agh, get off me!" I pushed her off and made a break for the door. I had my hand on the knob when I froze. I couldn't move!

_Why are you struggling Seth? This is your welcome home present._ said Gardevoir turning me to face her. She slowly approached me and grabbed my junk. _I want your cock._

"And I don't want to give it to you." I replied. Her expresion turned dark. Any hope of getting out alive vanished. She through me onto the bed. Lopunny held my arms down. I tried to shock her but nothing happend, in fact non of my powers were working. "What did you do to me?" I yelled at Gardevoir.

_Mental block, now isn't that just clever?_ she said ripping off my pants. _I guess I can do whatever I want._ she reached into my boxers and pulled out my dick. I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth, I felt a sudden burst of energy then nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Chapter 10 is here! Sorry for the delay, I ran into a huge writer's block. So I hope this will make you all feel better that I haven't given up on the story. New chapters might not come as fast as they once did to prevent the writers block from happening again. **

**For those of you who are new. If you like the story leave a good comment. If you want to suggest an idea, just private message me. Don't feel bad if I don't answer right away. So ENJOY!**

chapter 10

Again, I found myself in the same position I was in a few hours ago. Stuck in a pitch black room with a shining exit. How I longed to see the wonders of the otherside. But deep down I knew I couldn't leave yet. I had a son and a psycho bitch girlfriend ,though having a son is a plus. I don't want Kip to grow up without a father like I did.

I wondered if that thing that claimed to be my father was real. I mean, I could've dreamed it, but it felt so real. I couldn't have dreamed it, though there is that hint of doubt. I decided to call for him. If he answers I'll give up my doubt, but if he doesn't, I'll give up in hoping he would come back. Suddenly the light got brighter, I turned my attention towards it.

I watched the light twich and morph into the familier figure. "Dad?"

"Yes, its me Seth," he replied," I see that you got yourself in another predicament."

"What do you mean, am I dead?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then what?" I asked.

"You are in a state of unconsiousness." I felt immedeate concern for Gardevoir and Lopunny."Don't worry they're unconsious as well."

"How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"I guess I haven't told you everything yet, have I?"

"What do you mean? Are you Arceus or something?" I smirked.

"Well, I am Arceus. Being the son of a god has its advantages."

"WHAT? You mean to tell me, that the reason why I have powers is because you are... are."

"God?"

"Yes exactly!"

"Well you pieced that together quite quickly."

"I don't belive this! Th-this can't be real!"

"Fine. If you don't belive me, ask me any question and I'll answer it."

"Okay, then how many people live in my house? Name all of them."

"Oh thats an easy one, Amy your mother, Luxio, Lopunny, your son Kip, and your mate Gardevoir. Good choice though, their species was some of my best work.

" Okay good. Oh and one more thing, Gardevoir is NOT my 'mate'." I blushed.

"Thats not what I've seen."

"Hey! Those two accounts were basicaly rape!"

"Don't worry your time to accept it will come. Just wait."

"Speaking of Gardevoir, why was she and Lopunny so friggin horny?"

"Its the heat cycle, every female pokemon has certain points in time where.. you know.. they get really 'uncontrollable'. Its for reproductional purposes, it only lasts about a week. You've got three more days to go, trust me it'll get worse. They won't go down till you give 'em some." His responce took me by surprize.

"Wow, for a god you are more laid back than I thought."

"Yeah, I get that alot." We stood in an akward silence that seemed to last forever.

"Good talk, so how do I get back?" I asked.

"Just step into this light and you'll be back." A light in the shape of a door appeared. "Remember that stone you got from Carmen?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Keep it close at hand."

"Why?"

"You'll know. Another thing, Colton, Luxio, and Kip will be coming back soon. Try to get Gardevoir and Lopunny around. I don't want my grandson to see his mother and some bimbo naked on the floor."

"Okay Dad," I laughed," see ya later." I stepped into the light and found myself in my room lying on my bed. I scanned the room to look for Gardevoir and Lopunny. Lopunny was on the right side of the bed in a jumbled heap. Gardevoir on the other hand was slouching against the door. They haven't woke up yet ,so I decided to shove them into the closet. I picked up Lopunny since she was the closest and dropped her in the closet. I walked back to pick up Gardevoir when I noticed that she had the stone clutched in her hand. I tried to slip it out of her hand but she had quite a grip on it. I couldn't wake her without the risk of losing my dick. _Wait a minute_, I thought to myself,_ if Gardevoir used her mental powers to stop my movement and prevent the use of my powers. Maybe I can do the same to her._ I concentraited on her hand and imagined it opening, releasing the stone to me. It took awhile but it eventually worked. I retrieved the stone and dropped Gardevoir on top of Lopunny. I shoved the door shut and heard the door open downstairs. Noticing I was still in my boxers , I rushed to my dresser and pulled on a pair of shorts. I almost tripped while running down the stairs and crashed into Luxio.

"Whoa man! Where's the fire?" he asked. They all seemed to be holding plastic bags.

"Whatareyoutalkingabout,I'mfine!" I said quickly. They all stared at me, even Kip pushed up his shaggy hair. "Uh... Kip why don't you take Patreon outside alright?"

"Okay!" He replied. "Come on Patreon!" Kip set down his bag and ran out the back door with Patreon right behind him.

"_*sigh*_, Now that he is outside I can tell you whats really going on." I told them.

"So ,whats on your mind Seth?" asked Colton.

"Well, while you four were gone. Gardevoir and Lopunny tried ,emphasis on 'tried', to double team me."

"What do you mean?" asked Luxio. "Like in a game ,a fight ,or..."

"In bed." I said standing up.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later." said Colton.

"They're probly in heat." said Luxio.

"Gardevoir probably ,Lopunny doesn't necessarily need to be in heat to get that way. Its just their species." stated Colton. "Where are they now?"

"I stuffed them in the closet. We all got knocked out by this stone somehow." I said showing them the rock.

"Where did you get it?" Luxio asked.

"A nurse gave it to me while I was at the hospital... Speaking of which ,why didn't anyone come visit me?" I demanded.

"We did, we all did, but you were out the entire time." he said.

"Yeah, why do you think we're carrying bags?" said Colton taking out the contents of his bag. Revealing a cake with 'Welcome Home Seth!' written on it. Luxio proceeded to empty his bag, which contained a deck of cards, some movies, popcorn, some drinks, and a bag of candy. I felt kind of guilty of accusing them.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't know." I said.

"Its alright." said Colton

"Now," said Luxio,"time to think about what we can do about Gardevoir and Lopunny. Any ideas on what we can do to keep our dicks from falling off?"

"Nope." Colton and I said simaltaniously.

"Same here." he said. "In the state they're in right now, I wouldn't put it passed them to go after Kip or Patreon."

"Yeah, I agree." said Colton.

"Hey! Thats my girlfriend and my son you two are talking about!" I yelled. They stared at me and started to laugh. Their laughter was cut short by a large bang from upstairs. "HOLY TURTLE PENIS!"

"Whats a turtle?" aske Luxio.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled. I heard moaning and two pairs of feet walking down stairs.

"Run!" yelled Colton. We all darted out the back door and passed the trampoline.

_Don't think you are all getting away that easily._ a voice echoed in my head.

"Faster!" I yelled. I looked behind me and the backdoor flew open. Gardevoir and Lopunny walked out, both still naked.

"To bad we didn't buy them dildos so they can get themselves off." laughed Luxio.

"This is nothing to laugh at Luxio!" Colton said, "If they got ahold of you, you literaly would not survive. My dad did a study that proves that theory sadly the male he used in the experiment died."

"How?" I asked.

"He bled out from the lost of its genitals." he replied.

"I had to ask." I mumbled. Suddenly there was a scream. We all stopped dead in our tracks.

"Uh Seth, do you remember how I said I wouldn't put it passed the crazy bitches to go after Kip?" asked Luxio.

"Yeah?" I answered quickly.

"Mommy! Let me go! You're scareing me!" screamed the voice. I immediatly spun around.

"KIP!" I yelled. I sprouted my wings and extended my claws and sped to my son's rescue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took so long to get chapter 11 out cause I was really busy this summer. I'm liking the ideas that people are sending in, keep up the good work! Also on one final note, who here thinks that this would be a kick-ass cartoon(with alittle revising). Anyway, ENJOY!**

chapter 11

Air rushed past my face and wings as time seemed to slow down. Kip was struggling against Gardevoir's grip as I drew closer. I held out a fist that connected with Gardevoir's jaw. A shooting pain ran strait up my arm. It felt like every bone in my hand shattered at the same time. I cried out in pain and managed to catch a glimpse of Kip being released from the psycho's hand before I hit the hard unforgiving ground with a thud. I absorbed my wings and glanced at Kip, who wasn't moving.

"Kip?"I asked. When he didn't answer I began to feel a boiling sensation. My son who was only a week old, that had the complection of a five year old, was going to be taken out by his mother. Just like that, here one day and gone the next. "You bitch! What the hell have you done?" She answered with a cold metalic growl. The boiling grew hotter till it finally got to the point where I lost controll of my body. I couldn't feel the pain my hand anymore. All I could feel was rage. Before I knew it, I was running at Gardevoir, with my claws fully extended, and enough electric current to barbeque a Wailord running between them. Seconds turned into hours as I sprinted across the grass. Fueled by rage I readied my fist for the fatal strike.

"Seth wait! Think about what you're doing!" cried Colton. By the time he finished yelling, it was too late. My claws plunged into Gardevoir's heart and the electricity I built up released with a sharp crack followed by a small explosion.

When what little dust cleared, I could see the crater where Gardevoir had once been standing. My rage subsided and I came to my senses. _Oh god,_ I thought, _what have I done?_ I started to feel the remorse and regret of my actions. Overwhelmed with the mix of emotions I slowly sank to my knees and started sobbing. I felt a small hand pat my shoulder. I blinked away the tears and looked up to see the familiar pale blue eyes staring back at me.

"Kip!"I cried as I grabbed him and started squeezing him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Luxio.

"I don't really know anymore,"I said putting Kip down",first I was angry, then sad, then happy, now confused." Something large hit me in the back of the head. I cried out in pain and clutched my head.

"Ah! What the hell is that?" screamed Luxio. I glanced around and saw a sparking metal skull.

"What the?" I said as I bent down to pick up the metal skull.

"What is it?" asked Colton.

"It looks like a metal skull." said Luxio.

"No shit Sherlock." I said examining the skull.

"You don't think that it could be...Gardevoir's...could you?" asked Luxio.

"Are you retarded? Gardevoir was alive, warm blooded, and a mother." I told him. As to prove my point I knocked on Kip's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" snapped Kip.

"Nothing, just proving a point." I replied.

"Then if that wasn't Gardevoir, then is that Lopunny?" asked Luxio. I turned my attention to Lopunny, who was just standing in one spot.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." I walked over to lopunny and examined her. I knocked on her arm to get the unexcited thud of metal. Out of curiousity, I extended a claw and cut a small line in the skin. I continued to cut until I could see the inner workings of the mechanism. I pulled off the rest of the skin, which revealed the metal skeleton that was lined with motors, wires, and hydraulic tubes.

"Whoa, that looks like Terminator." said Luxio.

"Well, its not." said Colton who sounded irritated. I resumed examining the robotic structure when somthing caught my eye. On the back of the machine's head, there was a small button. I pushed it and a small memory card popped out. I grabbed it and stuffed it into my pocket.

"What that?" asked Colton.

"Uh... nothing." I replied. He glared at me for a little bit, then walked inside.

"Whats up with him?" asked Luxio.

"I don't know but it seems very suspisious." I replied.

"I wonder where Gardevoir and Lopunny really are."

"I may not know where they are," I said digging in my pocket,"but I'm sure this might have some answers." I showed him the thin black card. I returned the memory card to my pocket and walked inside. Kip closed the door after Patreon scampered in. I walked upstair, eager to find out what was on the card. Shut the door of my room and locked it so I wouldn't be interupted. I turned on my computer and inserted the memory card and, downloaded the card's contents onto the computer. After a few minutes a window appeared on the monitor. The window was filled with computer commands, but the one that caught my eye had a diagram of the stone Carmen gave me when I ws in the hospitol. The command read: objective/retrieve_diagram_1127093/. Something told me there was alot more going on than I knew about. I continued to scroll through the various commands till I reached the bottom. There I found an emblem that had a capital 'C' with an Seviper wrapped around it. Below it read Serpant Industries. In an instant there was a loud snap. I turned aroud and exchanged looks with a burly Machamp. From behind it, Colton strided into view.

"Ah, now I believe you have something that belongs to me." he stated.

"Colton, whats going on?" I asked.

"Oh its quite simple really. You are involved in a perlious plot for MY world domination."

"Come again?"

"Ugh, people so ignorant like you bother me, but let me explain. You are the last of an ancient species called 'Divinisapien' or how you know it as an 'Absorber'."

"Okay? I don't know how that explains anything at all."

"I'm getting to it! Thousands of years ago a war broke out between pokemon and humans. A species after five decades Arceus created the Divinisapiens to convince the two sides that there was no reason to fight. They didn't listen to reason and continued to fight. For the concequences of their actions, the Divinisapiens were forced to unleash their true power upon the fighting sides. Anyways long story short, the Divinisapiens were nearly wiped out, those who were not were crystalized and were to sleep until they were needed again. Also pokemon and humans got along ever since, obviously."

"Alright then why am I awake?"

"I'm going to start the war again, as I did many many years ago." he said with a smirk. He turned to his pokemon," Machamp will you do the honors?"

"CHAMP!" it nodded. It approached me and shot its fist out with a forceful punch that knocked me through the wall.

"Ah, crap." was all I could say before blacking out for the second time today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! Chapter 12 is finally here! Sorry it took so long. I just had to get used to highchool. ANYWAY I'm experimenting with the parallel story thing here so tell me how it goes and ENJOY! P.S. thx 4 w8ing (thanks for waiting).**

chapter 12

SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM OUR YOUNG, UNCONCIOUS, HERO. WE WILL FOLLOW A SHORT PARALLEL STORY.

In a room there were three figures huddled around a map.

"Alright do you two remember what the plan was?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, sure Chief. Infiltrate the warehouse get the kid and get out. What makes you think this will be harder than the other rescues?" said the boy.

"Its not only one of the hardest missions I've sent you both on, its the most important!" said Chief.

"_But what makes it so hard?"_ asked the Pokemon.

"This kid is no ordinary kid. He is very powerful and could easily take you both out with one swipe."

"What makes him so powerful?" asked the boy.

"He's an Absorber."

"I thought those things were myths?" said the boy.

"Oh no, this one is very real and he is our only hope to stop Serpant."

"_Then we must hurry. Every minute we waste on talk, Serpant is getting stronger."_ said the Pokemon.

"You're right, lets go." The boy grabbed a backpack and held the Pokemon's hand, then they were gone.

BACK WITH OUR, STILL UNCONCIOUS, HERO.

"Why didn't you tell me that someone was trying to kill me?" I yelled at my father.

"Being a god does not mean I can tell you what is going to happen next!" he replied.

"Why not? Its not like there is anything that says you can't."I persisted

"Oh really? You think that since you are the spawn of a powerful being, you get to know anything you want? Its not like I can say 'Spoiler-alert! Something is about to happen in your life.' " he paused," The thing that keeps me from telling you what the future holds, is The House of Legends."

"House of Legends?"

"Its a councle made up of all legendary Pokemon."

"And I should care why?"

"Because they are deciding on whether to kill you or not."

"Why would they wanna kill me?"

"To them, you are a threat. You are the only being that can become strong enough to overthrow or help them. You will be apart of the last councle meeting to try to defend your right to live."

"When is the next meeting-"

"That I cannot tell you, but for now you should wake up." he started to fade.

"Wait, what? I need to know when!" By the time I finished the sentence he was gone.

I awoke on the floor of a small concrete room with one small light trying hard not to flicker out. I sat up and studied my surroundings. All I could see was a toilet/sink combo, a steel door, and a bunkbed. A loud clang came from the door and the door swung open, reveiling a tall bald guy with big arms that were coverd with tattoos.

"Oy, looks like the lit'le bloke's awake." he said as he walked in. He pulled out a high-tech pair of handcuffs, forced my arms behind my back and clamped them on tightly. He stood me up and shoved me forward. "Move!" he shouted. I walked hesitantly, unsure of where I was going. Though the second I stepped out of the cell it was obvious there was one place _to_ go, forward. I walked down a dimly lit hall line with guards.

"Wonder I'm here." I mumbled to myself.

"Keep quiet!" said Baldy as he elbowed me in the ribs," You'll know soon enough!" I stumbled a bit then continued walking, rubbing my bruised ribs with my arm. We approached another door at the end of the hall and a nearby guard stepped out of place and unlocked the door and led us through. The guard in front of me turned and I noticed a table and a familier person sitting at it, Colton.

"Ah, Seth! What a plesent suprise! I'm glad you're here!" he said with an evil grin.

"I guess that makes one of us." I replied. His grin disappeded.

"Well now, won't you sit?" he motined to the chair across from him. I didn't have much choice cause Baldy shoved me into the seat. "Thank you Georgie," he said to the bald guy,"Can you and the nameless guard over there leave us now? I'd like to talk, alone."

"Aight boss." said Georgie. The guard unlocked the door and they both stepped out.

"Okay," said Colton, "I suppose you want to know why you are here?"

"Yeah sure Colton, whatever." I replied.

"Alright first, DON'T call me that again! I despise that name, curse my distastful parents. I prefer to be called Serpant."

"Okay then 'Serpant', why am I here and where's Kip, Gardevoir, and Luxio!" I demanded.

"I don't know, Kip and Luxio fled before I could capture them. Gardevoir vanished so I replaced her with an android, Lopunny too. Oh and don't you wanna know what happened to her?"

"No, not really." From out of nowhere I heard an angry 'Lop!'. A door opened behind Colton and a Lopunny stepped out. It approached me and smacked me right across the face! "I'm guessing its you isn't it?" She stuck her nose in the air and walked backto Colton. She leaned in and KISSED him and walked back threw the door.

"My! Isn't she just lovely?" he asked. "Ever since we met we just 'clicked'!"

"Hows that workin out for ya?"

"Lets just say, she's _furry_ nice." I grimmaced.

"Dude, thats just nasty."

"She's very 'nasty'!" he continued.

"Alright, enough with that pervy shit man! C'mon seriously! You have issues!"

"Oh you're no fun, but lets get to why you're here."

"Thankyou!"

"Let's discuss terms."

BACK TO THE OTHER PEOPLE

The boy and the Pokemon reappeared on a roof by a skylight. The boy pulled off his bag and dug out a pair of night vision goggles. He put them on and studied the sklight. He pulled out a couple of tools and started cutting the glass. shielded by drkness he worked swiftly while the Pokemon kept watch. After he cut through the glass he threw the tools back into his bag and pulled out two wristbands and two ankets. He slipped them on and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Well," he said,"Its now or never." he dropped through the hole he had created followed by the Pokemon. They nodded at eachother and sprinted down the hall to their target.

BACK WITH THE HERO NOW

"So what you're sayin is that if I join you and your evil thing you got goin on there, I get tons of money." I asked.

"In a nutshell, yes" Serpant replied.

"Its a good offer, don't get me wrong, but it doesn't fly with me. So can you take these cuffs off so I can leave?"

"Ugh! For the last time, no! Its either you join me or die."

"Aw I don't want to do any of those things. How about you let me go and we can forget about this?"

"Arceus-christ! Can you be anymore ignorant!" he shouted. It seems that my plan to drive him crazy was working.

"So about the cuffs?" I asked. He was about to say something but he was interupted by the sounds of guys getting the crap kicked out of them. I turned in my seat and the door blew open with a kid with brown hair holding his hands up like he was pushing against the door. Behind him there was a Gardevoir that didnt look too bad. The kid held up a hand and Serpant flew back and hit the wall. Sirens were blaring by now and the kid and the Gardevoir looked at me.

"Seth come with us if you want to get out of here."

"Alright." I replied. The Gardevoir came up to the kid and they held hands and she put her other hand on my shoulder. She closed her eyes and I noticed the background was starting to blend together. After several seconds we were in front of a fast food resturaunt. "Who are you and why are we here?"

"Sorry, I'm Jeb and this is Jade." he said pointing to the Gardevoir. She waved at me. And I tipped an imaginary hat at her.

"We're here because I've had nothing to eat all day, you hungry?"

"I could eat." I replied.

"Then what are ya waitin for?" he said as he pssed me and walked inside. Jade followed him and glanced back at me then motioned me to walk inside.

"Cool." I said then walked inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankyou most loyal readers for waiting! This chapter and the next are probly going to be the** **longest chapters I've written. I Like the ideas peopl are sending in. I spent all day on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Also I expect a bazillion good comments! jk at least 20:)**

Chapter 13

"So Jeb, "I asked between bites of a cheeseburger,"who exactly are you? He was about to take another bite of his chicken sandwich, but he set it down and glanced at Jade. He shifted his gaze back to me and took a sip of his drink.

"Well," he paused to think,"I can't answer that right now. 'Cause even now Serpant's henchmen are following us." A family walked through the front doors. "They will stop at nothing until you are dead."

"Why is he so intent on killing me?" I asked.

"We've been watching him for several years, he was inactive until recently. His motives for killing you are unknown, but he seems to be after this." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of thin stone.

"I know that stone!" I said louder than I needed to. "I -uh mean I know that stone."

"We know, Serpant wasn't the only person we were watching. But" he replied.

"Wait, you were spying on me?"

"No, not me personally, but we had someone on the inside who is close to you. Well actually several."

"Who?"

"I-" he was interupted by Jade tapping on his shoulder. She pointed to the counter and Jeb's eyes widened. I glanced at what they were looking at and the family who walked in earlier brought out several guns. The children tossed two pokeballs and two highly intimidating pokemon appeared.

"_Get down!" _screamed Jade. Jeb flipped over the table we were sitting at and yanked me down just as the sound of gunfire filled the building.

"MORTAR" cried one of the pokemon.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Serpant's henchmen have found us quicker than I thought." said Jeb as he reached into his backpack.

"_Ya think?"_ mocked Jade. Jeb pulled out bracelets and anklets and put them on.

"What are you gonna to do? Help them accessorize there guns?" I asked.

"Just watch." he stood up and raised his hands in front of him. None of the bullets were hitting him. He flicked his wrists and returned fire to the family, forcing them to find cover of there own.

One of the children yelled, "Magmortar, use Flame Wheel!"

The other child screamed, "Rhyperior! Boost his power with Stone Edge!" The Magmortar aimed its arm cannons at us while the Rhyperior stomped the ground with all its might. Several stalagmites sprung up around us, one nearly missing my leg. The Magmortar unleashed its blazing attack. Jeb and Jade jumped out of the way but I was to late to react. The attack shattered the table and sent me flying out the window and into the parking lot. I got up slowly and noticed several shards of glass embeaded in my hands. I looked up as the childeren sent out another pokemon.

"Lairon use Take Down." The Lairon charged and plowed strait through the wall. The blast of rubble pushed me back down. The Lairon jumped and landed on top of me and tried to maul my face. I struggled to keep the half-ton beast from eating my head as it lashed out. It's breath was horrible. I mean, if it was going to eat someone's head, it should really brush its teeth first. A surge of energy rippled through my body and I felt my arms getting tired. I glanced at them and watched as their tan color faded to a shiney silver. Just then my arms gave out and the Lairon's head came down, mouth wide open. I tensed up and heard a loud *_clang!*_ I looked up and the Lairon rolled off of me and started pawing at its mouth and moaned in pain. I got up and noticed several bloody teeth littering the pavement. I brushed my tounge over my teeth, nope, none of 'em were missing. The Lairon rolled over onto its back and screamed. I covered my ears, sheilding them from the shrill sonic blast. I looked at the Lairon's mouth, noticing the bloody gums and the absence of teeth. It looked at me with pain filled eyes as if it was trying to say, _Kill me! Please!_. I walked over to it and tried to pick it up. I pulled and pulled with no success. The fifth time I pulled the Lairon shot strait up and I heard a ripping noise. I looked up and seen four huge arms supporting the Lairon's emence weight. I glanced back down and discovered that the four arms were MY four arms. I decided to use my new abilities to gain an edge in this fight. I watched Jeb and Jade duck and dive behind cover while attemting to get closer to the assailers. I observed and found the two children ducking behind the counter, coming up every so offten to give their pokemon new orders. I chucked the Lairon in their direction, as they came back up it pushed them strait to the ground. The Rhyperior and Magmortar switched their attention to their masters and rushed to help them. The parents started to reload their weapons and I made my move. I hopped through the busted wall and ran up behind the Magmortar and tapped its shoulder. It turned and I sprouted my claws on all four arms and sprung up onto its chest. I repeatedly punched its face, bloodying its nose and blackening its eyes. It flaied its arms and I grabbed ahold of its his head and swung around his back and blinded it. It started shooting fireballs in a futile attempt to strike me. It continued to panic and got the attention of the Rhyperior. It tried to grab me but one of the Magmortar's fireballs blasted its face and sent it tumbling backwards. I started to build up electricity in my claws. For some reason the charge was slower than it usually was. The Magmortar finaly swung me off its back and I landed on mine. I slid passed Jeb and Jade who only looked at me in disbelief. I got back up to my feet and rushed passed Jeb and Jade again, who were still watching me, but I noticed Jade's painful expression and I saw Jeb's hands pressing firmly on her right thigh. I knew that was wrong. As I came closer to the Magmortar, I jumped onto his back again. I wrapped my lower set of arms around its neck and shoved my upper pair into its spine. It trembled alittle then sunk to its knees as I dismounted off its back, and collapsed dead. The Rhyperior went just as quick. I charged it as it was just getting up. It saw me coming and it dodged my slashes. It grabbed my shoulder and threw me into the air, I felt another surge of energy before I hit the wall. If my entire body structure wasnt made of metal, that hit to the wall would've killed me. I felt my arms changing once more. I looked at my hands and the bottom of my palms started to deteriorate revealing holes that emitted eletrical sparks. I caught a glimpse of the Rhyperior smashimg is hands into the ground. It pulled its arms out of the earth and started shooting rocks at me. Even with the reinforced body getting hit by one of those rocks would be fatal. I juked the oncoming projectiles, with a few close calls. As soon as I was in his reach he grabbed for me, which I hoped for. I jumped over its hand and ran up its arm and sank my claws into its eyes and released the large amount of energy I built up, into its head. Luckily the head didn't explode, because if it did it might have traumatized Jeb and Jade who were yet STILL watching me. Only this time it was in horror and disgust. I heard the sound of guns cocking and I turned around. The parents had their guns aimed at me.

"Put your hands up!" screamed the husband who was unsure of himself.

"Or what? What could you possibly do to me?" I asked.

"I could shoot you." he replied.

"Do you seriously think that those small pieces of lead could penitrate my skin?" He aimed his rifle at me and shot his entire magazine. He lowered his gun and gaped at what he seen. I remained untouched and unharmed. I looked at his wife and asked,"Do you wanna try Mrs.?" She did the same as her husband and I was still unscathed. I focused on them more intently and flicked my wrist. Their weapons flew out of their hands and I grabbed them by their necks.

"Please,"cried the wife,"don't hurt us!"

"Oh I have no intention on hurting you, you are going to deliver a message to Serpant for me."

"Not until you give us our children!" she screamed. I studied the counter and an unconscious boy and girl rose up from behind the counter and floated over to me.

"Now will you?"

"Alright, what is your message?" asked the man.

"Tell him," I leaned in and whispered into ther ears,"to send a challenge next time." I threw the couple down and dropped their children. "Go! Before I change my mind." They scrambled to their feet and gathered their kids. I watched as they stumbled out the door and into their car. The car reversed quickly and the tires squealed as it left the driveway and swerved around a street corner, barely missing oncoming traffic.

"What is wrong with you?" demanded Jeb.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Why did you kill those pokemon? That is NOT what we do!"

"Jeb, oh Jeb," I said,"couldn't you see their eyes?"

"No, I couldn't! I must've been too busy getting shot at!"

"Their eyes were not normal." I said calmly.

"Then explain yourself."

"Alright, when the Lairon attacked me I noticed its eyes were pitch black instead of blue."

"Meaning?" he prodded.

"Meaning they're not real." I pointed to the dead Rhyperior and it disintigrated into black dust that was carried away on the wind."

"How, how did you-"

"How did I know?" I interupted."I had a feeling that I've encountered these things before, but I can't explain."

He gawked at me and said," Kid you're one piece of work."

"You'll get used to it. Now what are we going to do about Jade?"

" She got shot. Already called HQ for evac five minutes ago but it could still take awhile."

"Hm I think I could buy Jade more time just keep pressure on the wound." I ran back behind the counter and started searching,_Come on,_ I thought,_there has to be a first aid kit back here_. It took me a few minutes before I came back with the first aid kit in hand. I opened it up and found gauze bandaging, scissors, anti-septic, and pain relievers. "Okay Jade I'm going to need you to take these." I handed here some of the pain relievers. She took them and swallowed them. "Jeb let me get a look at the wound and you go find a piece of wood that is okay to bite down on."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have to get the bullet out or she'll die of lead poisoning and the pain relivers won't come into effect until I'm done. So she might end up biting her tounge off from the pain she will endure." He got up and franticaly searched the rubble for wood. Mean while I examined the hole. The bullet was about three inches deep. Luckily it didn't sever any vital arteries so we just had to get the bullet and she would be fine.

"Here" said Jeb as he handed me a piece of wood.

"Thankyou. Jade I have to get that bullet out of your leg so I'm going to have you bite down on this piece of wood." She opened her mouth and I placed the the wood between her jaws and she clamped down. "Okay Jeb, you make sure she doesn't jerk around and worsen her condition."

"Alright." He knelt down to Jade's side he held out his hands and secured her to the ground.

"Ready?" I asked. Jeb and Jade both nodded. "Lets begin." I sprouted a claw and began to dig out the bullet. It was difficult to do because Jade was screaming so loud I'm sure the windows cracked. Once I got the spent round outshe calmed down alittle, but then I poured some anti-septic in the hole and she was back to kicking and screaming. I brought out the guaze and started wrapping her thigh up tight. I tied it off at the end just as I heard the sound of helicopters. I looked out of a broken window to see a black helicopter with white letters on the side reading D-C-O. "What does DCO mean?"

"Its The Department of Covert Operations or as we call it...home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, the place is big enough to house all of its employees so they're not targeted at a normal home."

"Meaning?"

"Its safer for them there, the government and many criminals would kill to know what goes on inside its walls."

"Wait, the government doesn't control it?"

"Nope, the one who does is the Big Man."

"Whose the 'Big Man'?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get to HQ." Soon the helicopter landed and several guys in body armor with rifles jumped out and rushed to us.

"Are you all right?" asked one of them.

"We're fine but Jade got shot but we got the bullet out." replied Jeb.

"Okay lets get you outa here. Come with me." Jeb picked up Jade and carried her to the chopper and I followed. We all got seated and waited for the others to get in. Once everyone was on the guy who talked to us said into his radio," Alrighty boys, we got the package. Lets head home." The helicopter started rising slowly then everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked. The I noticed I was still a metal giant. I reabsorbed my abilities and the helicopter flew away.

"I'm Sergent Zachary James." said the guy who talked to us.

"I'm Seth Locstan" I replied. What I haven't told you my last name? Well now you know.

"What happened down there?" asked Sgt. James.

"Long story"said Jeb. We rode in silence until we reached a rundown gas station in the middle of nowhere. Though the chopper came to a stop and started decending. When we were about ten feet from the ground. The cround started to shift and it moved apart revealing an entire aircraft hanger as big as twelve battle stadiums! There were jets, drones, commercial jets, helicopters and one thing that caught my eye that took up most of the space. A huge type of vehical with four jet engins the size of houses mounted on its four corners. In the middle was a glowing reactor, possibly its power source?

Zach noticed I was gazing at the aircraft and said,"Thats the 'Big Daddy', the largest aircraft to ever be constructed. Its basicaly a large mobile base but its not ready yet. Its been under construction ever since the HQ was built."

"Whoa.."Is all I could manage to say. We landed and got out of the helicopter.

"You three come with me." said Zach. I followed after Jeb as we got onto a small tram driven by a Ditto.

"Are you sure he can drive?" I asked.

"Of course, Maxton here is one of the best drivers at this place" replied Zach.

"Ditto! Ditto!" chirped Maxton. I hesitantly got in. Maxton drove us to an elevator and waved goodbye. We entered the elevator and Zach pressed number 27. I scanned the numbers and they went all the way down to 50! The elevator went straight to floor 27 without stopping, like it had some important date. We stopped and the doors opened leading to a balcony with a tall man watching below. What he was looking at shocked me the most. There were rows upon rows of computers with people and pokemon observing moniters or searching through files. On the wall parallel to the balcony was a huge monitor that covered most of the wall. The moniter showed a globe rotating with The World's Most Wanted list next to it with different names flashing in the two through five spots, but one stayed the same. The person who was at number one was Serpant.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked the tall man.

"Whats beautiful?" I asked.

"Justice. Justice is beautiful. Its the only thing that seperates chaos from order." he said. "Oops, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Director John Vanders but you can call me Director Vanders."

"Hello Director Vanders,"I said," my name is-"

"Seth Locstan, I know we've been watching you. A favor we did for the Big Man."

"Whose the Big Man?" I asked. Then a familier voice came from behind.

"I am the Big Man." I turned to see the familier face, brown hair, and eyes identical to mine.

"Mom?" I asked in an excited tone.

"Hello sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't be home very much." She held out her arms give to me a hug.

"Its okay. I had fun while you were gone."

"Oh I know Kevin told me everything."

"Kevin?"

"Your pet Luxio, he said he escaped with your son, I'm going to have a talk with you about that," I cringed alittle,"and he came here."

"Where are they anyway?" I asked.

"On floor 20, you, him, and your son are in the same room. I'll show you later because you are going to have to start your training if your going to be Special Ops. Plus more training for your abilities. Your father helped me with that."

"Wait Dad helped you?"

"Of course don't play stupid I know you're father is really Arceus.

"I..but.. you..he told you that I knew didn't he?"

"Yes your father and I share everything. Which reminds me, do you still have your stone?"she asked.

"Yeah, here." I said reaching into my pocket. I searched the other pocket and panicked. "Oh god." I said running my hands throught my hair.

"What is it honey?" asked my mother.

"I-I lost it...when I got captured Colton must've taken it!"

Just then a person below yelled,"Ma'm incoming video message!"

"Put it up on screen!" replied my mom. Then the screen flashed to a white room then Serpant came into view.

"Hello many friends." he said.

"What do you want Serpant?" replied my mother sounding quite irritated.

"What do _I_ want? Many things but I will tell you this one. I want to make a deal."he said.

"What kind of deal?' asked Director Vanders.

"Nothing big, I just want to trade this beautiful flower," he turned the camera to a figure tied down in a chair with a sack over their head,"look familier Seth?" he asked as he pulled the sack off shedding light on the bruised up face of the Gardevoir I cared most for.

"Agent Alexas!"cried my mother. _Her name is Alexas? Why didn't she tell me?_ I thought.

"I will trade her...for him." he pointed at me.

"Done!" I shouted. Eveyone turned to me.

"Good!," he clapped,"I want you in front of the Lily Cove Hotel exactly 61 days from now." I figured up the time in my head.

"Thats the day before Christmas Eve!" I shouted again.

"Oh, you got me! Doing some Christmas shopping for myself!" he laughed. "Until then, I will keep my present." he motioned to Alexas.

"You son of a bitch I'll kill you!" I shouted for the third time at the top of my lungs. All he did was laugh then the screen went black.

"Ma'm just lost the signal!" shouted the person again. I turned to my mother.

"When does my training start?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! Look whose back from the dead lol. Finally CHAPTER 14! Thanks for waiting but the reason I couldn't type was that my old computer gave out on me so I got a new laptop and enough about me read the chapter.**

Chapter 14

Training didn't start immediately like I hoped. Instead my mother showed me to my room where Luxio and Kip were waiting. She insisted that I rest and start tomorrow.

"I can't start tomorrow," I protested,"Alexas needs me. I have to train now!" My mom stopped and looked me in the eye.

"Look love, you have to rest. You're the last of an ancient species and we need to find the extent of your powers so you don't put anyone in danger. Especially the ones you care about."

"But Mom I got to rescue her," my voice trailed off," I just got to."

"Not today. You must rest first and besides your Luxio and Kip were worried sick about you." she handed me a keycard. "Why don't you go tell them that you're alright." She kissed me on the forehead and continued down the hall. I turned to my door and read its number._ 8-3-5-6, huh, sounds familiar._ I swiped the card through the scanner and its light flashed green. I twisted the knob and pushed the door open. The room wasn't quite like you'd expect. Everything was first class luxury, the walls were a royal blue, there were several photos framed and hung on the wall, and best of all there was a giant flat screen TV wall-mounted with a high dollar sound bar right underneath. In front of the TV were Kip and Luxio asleep on a couch, Luxio curled up on one end with Kip using him as a pillow. The door shut behind me and Luxio jumped.

"Whazat? Who's there?" he said blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Kip sat up and started rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Seth? Is that you?"

"The one and only." I smiled.

"Dad!" cried Kip. He hopped off the couch and gave me a big hug. What was strange was that his head was up to my chest. I was confused, the last time I saw him he was almost passed my thigh. I pulled him back to get a look at his face. His old childish features were not as evident and his green hair had faded and didn't cover his eyes.

"Kip, look at how much you've grown! It's like you grew over night!" I said.

"I did grow over night." he smiled.

"How?"

"Remember how I said Kip was mostly Pokémon but still had some human characteristics?" asked Luxio.

"Yeah I remember something of the sort." I replied.

"Well here's your example. From your normal five-year-old, to your awkward ten-year-old."

"Hey I'm not awkward!" Kip argued.

"You are and you know it." Luxio countered. Kip gave him a dirty look and sat back down on the couch.

"That was a bit much don't you think?" I whispered to Luxio.

"Naw he'll be fine." he whispered back. I glanced at Kip who was pouting and mindlessly watching television. "Wanna go see your room?"

"I thought this was it?"

"No, but if you rather sleep on the couch-"

"Just take me to my room." I interrupted.

"This way." he said. We cross to the other end of the room which revealed a hallway hidden from view by the TV. The hall had five doors two on each side and one in the back. "First room on the left is Kip's and across from that is mine."

"I can see that because your door is wide open." I told him. I peered into his room and saw his bed which was like an over-sized pet bed with a pillow and a blanket draped over it. I caught sight of a magazine sticking out from under his bed and walked inside to pick it up. I scanned the cover picture of a woman in a bikini striking a provocative pose. My eyes drifted to the title 'PokeBoy'.

"That's not mine." I heard Luxio behind me.

"You need to hide your porn better dipshit," I said throwing the magazine at him," or use a computer like a normal person."

"I can't remember if you've noticed that I'm not human and I don't have thumbs!"He snapped. "Plus that's my fifth hiding spot."

"Fifth?"

"Yeah I think Kip jacked several issues." he said as he stuffed the magazine back under his bed.

"Just tell me where my room is." I said finally.

"Next to Kip's." he replied from under his bed. "Dammit I think the kid jacked my swimsuit issue!"

"Computer!" I shouted at him.

"Shut up." he snapped back. I snickered and walked to my room. I opened the door and gawked at the fact that it was an exact copy of my old room, but without the window. I checked my dresser's drawers and found them full of fresh clothes and a digital clock on top that read 12:45.

"Shit I need to get to sleep." I said to myself. I pulled off my shorts and jumped into bed. My eyes felt heavy after five minutes, and then I drifted off after that.

I opened my eyes and I wasn't in my room but more of a large area surrounded by huge marble columns. I looked down and my shirt and underwear were replaced by a white suit that covered all of my skin accept my face and a diamond shape hole on my chest scar. From the hole were black lines that ran down the length of my arms and legs. I started hearing strange voices talking to one another like they were having a conversation. I walked in the direction where the voices were coming from. As I approached they got louder and louder until one of them said,

"Hello Seth." My surroundings faded and then reappeared. I was in the middle of a giant 'U' shaped table. At each seat sat one of the legendary Pokémon. Dialga, Groudon, Jirachi, Kyogre, Palkia, Rayquaza, Lugia, Ho-oh, Regigigas, Giratina, and at the head of the the table was my father Arceus.

"Hello father," I replied.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Possibly the little debate thing about me keeping my life?"

"I'm afraid that you are correct. Now you mu-"

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be more Legends?" I interrupted. The Legends looked at each other.

"Yes, but someone has to watch over the world while we tend to important matters." replied Lugia.

"As I was saying," started Arceus,"You must now present your reason for us to spare your life." I started to reply but stopped to think of something better to say.

"Members of the house. My reason to live is not because I want to, it's because I have to."

"'Because I have to,' he says." mocked Giratina.

"Silence, Giratina. Let the boy finish." snapped Palkia. He returned his attention and said," You may continue."

"Thank you." I paused," You may not know how it feels to love someone or care for your own or have fun for that matter. But I do, and the one I love has been kidnapped by a psychopath with a furry fetish and a plot to restart the ancient human-Pokémon war. I'm most likely the one who is able to stop him and put an end to his evil ways."

"Is that your final plead?" asked Arceus.

"Yes." I told him.

"Now we will adjourn to discuss your fate," the Legends started glowing," you may now return to the mortal world. We will call on you again for the final verdict." The Legends started fading from view till there was nothing but black.

My eyes lazily opened to reveal my doppelganger room with no window to tell the time. The sound of muffled voices grew louder until Luxio and Kip burst into my room.

"Jeez have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked.

"Sorry but can you settle this argument for us?" asked Luxio.

"What is it about?"

"Luxio says that Batman could easily kill Superman when Batman doesn't even have powers!" whined Kip.

"Batman could kill Superman." I said walking to my dresser.

"How?" asked Kip.

"Batman has a Kryptonite bullet he keeps just in case Superman goes out of control," I said as I changed into a fresh shirt and jeans," Everyone knows that."

"See I told you," gloated Luxio,"in your face bee-otch." Kip punched him in the shoulder and walked off. "Kid never learns not to mess with me and common comic knowledge."

"You can read?"

"Well yeah of course how do you think we got here?"

"By random chance?"

"Oh sure, like you think I could find a top secret organization's underground base."

"Happens." I shrugged.

"Whatever- breakfast is on the coffee table." he walked off and I threw on some jeans and a T-shirt.

I wolfed down my breakfast and bolted to the door. I jerked the door open and was suprized to see a man in dark sunglasses, about 25 or so, with 5 o'clock shadow, about 6' 5", and dark blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Time to train." he replied in a stern tone. "This way." He turned and started to walk down the hallway. I closed the door behind me and followed him until we got to the elevator. He pushed the 'down' button the doors opened and we walked inside. He pressed a button and we desended. We rode in complete silence, except for the occasional moan or creak from the cables that lowered us into the depths of the monstrous base.

"So, whats your name?" I asked, breaking the silence. I waited but he did not reply. "My name is Seth, Seth Locstan."

"I know." he replied. That was all I got out of him the entire ride.

*_ding-dong*_ The doors of our elevator opened and dumped us into a large room filled with punching bags, judo mats, weight benches, a boxing ring, and other various exersizing equipment. The walls were lined with mirrors, but what caught my eye was a single break in between panels with a white sliding steel door.

"That is where we will test your special abilities." I heard from behind me. "But for now-we train your natural strength." He tossed me a large weight. With a quick reaction my body sprouted two extra arms which barely caught the weight, but slung me forword onto my stomach. I got to my feet only to get a strike to the side which made me sink to one knee.

"Agh! What the hell?" I complained. I looked up and the man had a bamboo stick in one hand and a shock collar in the other. "Whats the collar for?"

"You." he replied.

"I'm not putting that thing on." But I was wrong. In a flash I was on my stomach again and I felt the collar tighten on my neck. I stood up and tried to take off the collar but the second my hands touched it I got a painful shock. "Ow! Fuck!" I yelled. That only got me another shock. "Dammit stop shocking me!" but I got shocked again. It took me a few moments to realize that it was shocking me because I was talking. I stood straight and the man nodded.

"Now, lets begin." he said. Okay frome here things just blended together like a Rocky montage. Lifting weights, practicng hand-to-hand combat, and agility training. Little did I know that I was being watched.

In a dim high clearance room lit only by monitors showing our young hero's progress. Two shadows discuss our hero.

"He's making progress." said the tall one

"Yes he's doing very well for the first day." said the short one.

"Do you think he'll find out where he came from?" the tall one asked.

"No, not unless _she_ tells him." the short one hissed.

"You know you can't keep this charade going on much longer, he will find out who he is." the tall one stated.

"I know," the short one said sullenly,"I just wish I could keep him my son forever."

"He isn't your son Amy. Your son died years ago on that excavtion trip!" the tall one shouted.

"You think I don't know that John?" Amy asked with tear-filled eyes. She turned her gaze to the monitor projecting her son's training. "When I saw him in his stasis crystal, he looked just like Seth. They looked like twins" she smiled while holding a photo of her late son.

"I had a team revisit the wreckage a couple months ago and we found somthing." said John.

"Present it." said Amy while she wipped away tears. John pressed a button on the monitor's console and the camera feed switched to a boy floating in a stasis chamber filled with a green liquid that supplies the skin with vitamin D. "Is it another one of them?"

"Yes, we found him just a hundered meters from the second. Your son being the first that makes three divinisapiens that survived for over ten thousand years."

"Project: Xalidin and Project: Yerek. What is this one?" Amy asked.

"Project: Xavier."


	15. Chapter 15

**I owe this chapter to one of my friends, for bugging me to type this for a long time. I hope the loyal readers who read this latest update enjoy it and leave good feedback.**

Pale white skin, lush green hair, and an adorable smile. My Alexas was taken from me. Of course we had a couple of problems, with her cheating on me with my ex-best-friend and the surprise with Kip. She was still mine, I felt connected to her as though I've known her my life. I don't remember my childhood at all, but I feel as if there was something that I was supposed to do. I just keep drawing blanks. It's possible Alexas could help me remember by using her psychic abilities. Being an Absorber, I couldn't master the psychic type moves very well. Come to think of it, all of my powers felt like they've been operating at half capacity for quite some time now. Ever since Serpant stole my stone, my powers haven't been as powerful. Maybe there's a connection? I won't know for sure until my questions are answered.

My watch's alarm went off, pulling me from my daydream back to reality. I checked my watch, the time was 1:25 A.M.. I raised my head and emerged from the alley I was using to get away from the frosty December wind. November had passed, along with my birthday. Yep, I'm 15(though I feel much older). The streets of Lily Cove were barren except for the occasional Grimer that would poke its head out of a storm drain, then retreat back into the warmth of the city sewers. Because of the wind and snow the street lamps flickered and went dark.

Thanks to the Agency , this wasn't a problem. I've managed to befriend a couple of techies , Charlie and Amanda Parker. They were nice enough to let me try out some proto-type gear. One being night vision implants, which I had to go through a surgery that had a very low success rate. The implants themselves were no bigger than the tip of a pin. To turn them on all I have to do is blink hard. I'm not sure how they pulled it off but I'm definitely glad I didn't go blind. They also made the implants to where they can be updated with new software for thermal, x-ray, telescopic, microscopic, and infrared vision when it becomes available.

They gave me my watch, which not only tells time but it monitors my heart rate and body temp. Once certain conditions are met, the watch injects me with a chemical that improves my strength and speed. They said it wasn't a steroid but something with a weird name like 'venom' or something. It was a copied version of the stuff, so it isn't as strong.

I blinked hard, slowly my surroundings became visible . I resumed walking and proceeded to the Lily Cove Hotel, where Serpant told me to meet him back in October. I had one mission, rescue Alexas and bring her back safe. Thanks to Zero's training I have more control over my powers. I've spent many hours attacking dummies, targets, and other people. Most importantly, he taught me how to control my rage and defeat enemies without killing them. Unfortunately you don't always have that option.

I neared the hotel and noticed a lone black car idling in the parking lot. I approached the car and knocked my index finger on the driver's window. The window rolled down and a man in a black suit and tie asked, "You Locstan?" I nodded. "Get in." I opened the rear driver side door and got in.

The inside of the car was warm. I felt winter's icy grip loosen on my face and hands. I checked my watch again, this time it read 1:30 A.M.. Whirring noises pulled my gaze to the window. The car was rising into the air. It rose until it was just over the hotel roof. I noticed a figure in a long black coat on top of the hotel. I couldn't make out any facial features until we landed. I stepped out of the car when I figured out the cause of the vehicle's levitation. Two Magnezone's were carrying the car by their lower magnets. As soon as I shut the door, the Magnezones took off with the car at great speed.

"I guess you like to keep people waiting Locstan." I spun around to meet the owner of the voice. The familiar evil mug of an international criminal, Serpant.

"Never had good timing ." I replied. "Where is she?"

"Patience, I'm having my men prepare her for transport."

"What do you mean 'transport'?" I asked. There was a beeping noise coming from Serpant's wrist. He raised his arm and pulled back his sleeve to reveal a computer like system on his forearm.

"This is what I mean." He pressed a button and balls of light started to form and spin in a circle before him. The spheres started to spin faster and move closer together. Suddenly there was a bright flash. I blinked hard to shut off my night-vision before I went blind. When the light dimmed there was a motionless heap covered in a brown leather coat.

"What's this?"

"Take a look!" he said as he jerked the figure to its knees and pulled back its hood. He revealed a mess of green hair, dried blood, and bruised white skin.

"You bastard!" I lunged at him.

"Ah, ah, ah, one move and I fry her mind." he said as he parted her hair to show me a black headband with blinking lights. "That headband prevents any psychic-type from using their powers and telepathy. With a press of a button it will send so much electricity through the wearer's head, you could power the entire Hoen region for a week." I stayed back and messed with my watch to call for help. "Don't bother calling for help, I have a signal jammer setup in the hotel." I gritted my teeth, never have I felt so powerless before. Overwhelmed with helplessness I dropped to my knees.

"Alright," I said," you win."

"Excellent, I wasn't wanting to get my new coat dirty." he said. I looked up to meet the sorrowful stare of Alexas. Her eyes cut deep into my heart as if she were saying, _Are you really going to let this asshole win?_ I quickly turned away. Sadly I had to let him win, because if I didn't she would die. I couldn't lose her again. She is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love her. I would do anything to keep her safe. Frankly, keeping her safe means doing nothing. I began to think back when we first met. She managed to sneak into my room one night. She startled me and I shot her with my tranquilizer gun. For a moment I thought that I had killed her. Those darts that I had bought were powerful enough to put a Nidoking under. Which reminds me, I need to get a goddamn refund.

I looked at Alexas again, she was still staring at me. A single tear glinted in the moonlight as it slid down her face. I felt a fire spark within me. She was right, I'm not going to let him win. I'm not going to give up, I have to try. I focused on Serpant's wristband, willing it to come to me. I held out my hand and watched Serpant's face fill with horror as the device flew off of his wrist to my hand. I got to my feet, threw the device to the ground, and smashed it with my foot.

"Alright Serpant, how about we settle this?" I said as I extended a sparking claw.

"You know I would love to stay and chat," he said as he neared the edge of the hotel roof, "but I have a flight to catch. Ciao!" He jumped off the side of the building and flew away laughing on a Swellow. I began to give chase, but Alexas's staggering form called me back.

"Alexas!" I shouted. I rushed to her side to help her to her feet. "Take it easy, I got'cha." She collapsed into my arms. I ran my hand through her hair and removed the headband. Her face showed some relief, but still in pain. She managed to open her eyes, thank god Serpant couldn't smother their beauty. She smiled at me.

"_You still...think...I'm...beautiful?" _she asked.

" You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I'm happy to have you back." I picked her up and sprouted my wings. I flapped them a couple of times to get them used to the temperature. I dashed for the edge of the roof and dove off the side. I allowed myself to get up to speed before leveling my flight pattern. The icy wind bit at my face and hands. I felt Alexas start to shiver, I tried to cover her up with her coat but the snow and wind made it difficult to concentrate on two things at once. We had to get to the edge of town. Jeb said that he and Sgt. Taylor would waiting there with a helicopter and a medic. I weaved in and out of buildings nearing the edge I could barely make out the shape of a helicopter. I blinked hard and the shape became illuminated. I could clearly make out the shapes of Jeb, Sgt. Taylor, and the medic.

I landed next to the helicopter when Jeb and the medic stepped out. Jeb was dressed in a light hoodie with jeans and plain sneakers, like myself. The medic on the other-hand, they wore a thick parka with their hood pulled up.

"Jeez man hurry up, let's go, I'm freezing my ass off." Jeb complained.

"Relax Jeb, " said the medic with a female voice, "you haven't been out here for thirty seconds."

"Easy for you to say, you dressed up like a damn Eskimo" Jeb snapped.

"We need medical attention over here!" I interrupted. The medic turned to me, and pulled her hood back to reveal purple hair and dark green eyes.

"Lemme take a look." she said.

"Carmen, never thought I'd ever see you again." I said.

"Well I got bored with the hospital job the Agency assigned me, so I asked for a different job and I got this." she replied while she examined Alexas's body.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's not dead, but she will be if we don't get her back to base. Get her in the chopper." I did as instructed. Jeb slid the side door shut and handed me a headset. "Alright Zach, get this Pidgey in the air."

"Can do!" he replied over the radio. The helicopter swiftly rose into the air and began its trek back to its home. The scenery whizzed by and became hypnotic. I struggled to stay awake but I succumbed to sleep's seductive call.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I stretched and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I lazily looked at my clock which read; 9:07. It took me a moment to get my head together. I tried to sort out last night's events while I took a shower and got dressed. I walked into the living room when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to see Jeb and Jade; both of them wearing Christmas sweaters.

"What are you two doing wearing those godforsaken sweaters for?" I asked.

"It's Christmas Eve Seth! Be Merry, tis the season!" said Jeb as he handed me a small wrapped box. I took it reluctantly knowing I didn't have a gift in return.

"Uh.. Thanks. Look, you didn't have to get me anything I swear it's fine, really-"

"Open the box Locstan we insist." he interrupted. I shrugged and began tearing away at the Pokeball wrapping paper until I fully uncovered the box. I opened the box to find a Thunder Stone.

"Wow guys...thank you." was all I could manage to say. Since Thunder Stones were so rare these days they might as well have given me a gold nugget.

_"It was no problem really. We were just taking an evening stroll through the dessert and the wind uncovered it."_ I heard Jade's voice echo in my head. Now I have to figure out what to get them when it occurred to me. Zero once taught me that if I could focus on changing my metal skin, I would be able to change it to almost any metal. Which there's only one problem, I've never practiced it. I guess now is a good time to start.

"Well see you later Locstan, we're going to get some breakfast. You're welcome to join us if you want." said Jeb.

"No, wait," I stopped them, "I need to give you your gifts." I did a little stretch to get myself in the zone. I willed my skin to become hard steel, slowly my body felt heavier. Once I was completely covered in metal, I tried to go for gold. I urged my body to become the precious metal, using up a lot of energy in the process. Little by little Jeb and Jade's eyes widened. I glanced at my arms, noticing definite change. Once I was sure I was fully golden I began to sprout wings. I folded them so I didn't break anything in the apartment. With a quick motion I winced as I plucked two feathers from my golden plumage. "Here you go." I handed Jeb and Jade their gifts.

"Thanks Seth, that's really nice of you." said Jeb, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"It's no problem, tis the season right? Also, can you not tell anyone else where you got those feathers, because I honestly don't think I could do that again." I panted.

"No problem, your secret is safe with us buddy. Merry Christmas!" said Jeb, then they walked away.

"Merry Christmas!" I called out to them.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" I heard from behind me. I jumped when they grabbed me. I spun around to only find Carmen.

"Carmen, Arceus you scared me." I sputtered.

"Just came by to tell you that Alexas will make a full recovery and that she wants to see you."

"Wonderful! Can you take me to her?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? Follow me." she replied.

She walked at a brisk pace, I was practically running to keep up. We tried to start little conversations though they would fizzle out as soon as they started. I finally asked how bad Alexas's injuries were. She said Alexas had several bruises and lacerations and a couple broken ribs. She said the good news was there was no sign of rape. Even so, it still infuriated me. Serpant will pay for what he did to her. There is no way he is going to walk away from this. My anger dwindled away when we got to Alexas's room. She was sitting up in her hospital bed watching T.V. She still had a black eye, but most of the other bruises had vanished. I couldn't contain my joy, I was so happy she was back. I rushed over to her and held her in my arms, afraid I was going to lose her again.

'"Alexas, I'm so happy you're safe!" I sniffled. Tears of joy, not tears of weakness.

_"I'm glad that your happy, but your suffocating me." _ she managed. I loosened my vice grip and pulled her away to get a better look at her face. She showed evidence of being beaten all around her face.

"What did he do to you?" I asked. She tried to escape my stare but I was too intent on finding out. After five minutes of silence I decided to try reading her mind. I probed her thoughts and memories for the answer I was looking for. Before long I found it. I opened the memory and began to watch it. No words could describe what tortures she had to endure. I watched in horror what she had been through. I quickly closed the memory and shuddered. I noticed Alexas's eyes were red and puffy and her face was streaked with tears. "I didn't mean to pry."

_"No, I wanted you to see. I would've told you but I couldn't put those terrible experiences into words."_ she sobbed. I pulled her close in order to comfort her.

"It's okay, you're safe now. Serpant can't get you here." I said.

_"That's where you're wrong. Every night I was there I felt a dark, evil, presence. As time passed my nightmare became worse and worse. It got so bad I would have gone days without sleep."_

"Alexas I won't let you be scared. I will find whoever is doing this to you and personally kick their ass."

_"Seth I'm not sure that it's something that you can handle."_

"When it's about you, there is nothing I can't handle." I kissed her on the forehead. "Now get some rest, you need it." I exited her room. Carmen was standing outside the door looking at a clipboard. "Carmen."

"Yeah Seth?"

"Alexas told me that she had been having nightmares. If she ever starts having an episode call this number." I said as I handed her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's my watch's number, I only use it for emergencies."

"I'll watch her with a close eye."

"Thanks Carmen, I appreciate it."

The eating place for the base is nothing anyone would ever expect. I was sure it took up a whole floor. It was like a town's food district. The only differences were that the entire thing was located underground and everything was free. I managed to find Jeb and Jade who were conversing with Luxio and Kip. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to them.

"Where've you been?" asked Luxio.

"I checked on Alexas." I replied

"Oh, really? How was she?" asked Jeb.

"Lots of bruises and she said she started having serious nightmares. I asked Carmen to keep an eye on her for me."

"Is Mom going to be alright, Dad?" asked Kip.

"I hope so Kip, I sure hope so." I replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yayyyy**

Chapter 16

I stood in a grassy field outside a city of stone, where the air smelled fresh with the intoxicating aroma of the wild flowers. The sun was shining and there was a pleasant breeze. To me, it seemed to be the best day to be outside (which was saying something). So I started to stroll through the grassy field of this mysterious city of monstrous marble column buildings. The grass in the field was unusually tall, in that it was constantly brushing my face. I continued on my leisure walk until I tripped over something and hit my head on a log.

I slowly got to my feet, rubbing the growing knot on my forehead. Groaning, I searched for what I tripped over. I probed through the grass noticing a faint, yet high pitched, beeping noise. The longer I searched, the louder the noise got. Before long the grass started to rustle behind me. I spun around, fully alert, and scanned the dancing botanical blades. A shadow comparable to my size weaved in and out of sight. Suddenly a blur of green and white burst from the grass and tackled me to the ground. My head hit the log again and my vision went black.

My eyes fluttered open. No longer did I feel the sun's warm, relaxing rays. I only felt the cool touch of my bed sheets. The beeping came back with more intensity. I checked my watch; it read '10 missed calls from Carmen'. I snapped awake. For a week Alexas has had severe nightmares, each one worse than the last. My watch began to ring again as I franticly threw on some clothes. I clicked the answer button . Before I could even say 'Hello?', I was blasted with Carmen's rage.

"Why the hell didn't you answer!?" she screamed. I rushed out of my apartment and down the hall to the elevator.

"I was sleeping." I gasped.

"What happened to not resting until Alexas recovered?"

"Look, I can only stay awake for so many days at a time, eventually I would have to sleep." I pressed the hospital's floor button.

"You better get your little ass down here, she's having another one!"

"Is she throwing things again?" I asked.

"Worse, she started thrashing then started levitating along with objects flying off shelves. It's like a scene from a horror movie, except she hasn't started throwing up; thank god." she sounded a little relieved.

"Do you have any idea what triggers her to have these nightmares?"

"I do have my suspicions. Every night she does have one, the security cameras go dim before the episode begins. Whatever is causing them doesn't want to be seen."

"Must be afraid of what I might do to it if I caught it, you think?"

"Oh please, even _I'm_ not afraid of you."

"How about you say that to my claws." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh-nothing, erm-be there in a sec!" I quickly hung up.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I could hear nothing besides the sound of Alexas's ear shattering scream. All it did was make me run faster. As her mate, I swore to protect her from harm. I've done a shitty job, I couldn't even protect her from a goddamn nightmare. It made me feel weak, and feeling weak only made me angry. These are no normal nightmares, someone or something has to be influencing them.

I rounded the last corner and was not even ten feet away from Alexas's room when her door flew off its hinges and barreled towards me. I ducked, the door sailed over my head and smashed into the wall. Thank Arceus for Zero's training or I would have had a mouthful of metal and broken teeth.

With no door, the flying debris in the room shot out like a cannon. I crawled to the spot where the door once resided before I could get a good look at what was going on. To avoid injury I encased myself in metal. I peeked inside only to find nothing but pitch-black-darkness. I blinked hard and the inside of the room became visible. All at once I felt the color drain from my face. Alexas was above the hospital bed, thrashing uncontrollably. What scared me the most was what was a above _her. _A figure, cloaked in a shadow, so dark, I couldn't make out what it truly was. All I could feel was a cloud of overwhelming despair.

I shook off the feeling and scrambled to my feet. I extended a claw, crackling with electricity. Zero had taught me that I can actually learn from Technical and Hidden Machines. He said that if I focused enough, I could create a blinding burst of light. Which, in this case, would be really helpful. I took a deep breath, focusing electrical energy into my hands. My fingers began to vibrate excessively. With a single snap of my fingers, I let loose a violent flash. Forgetting to turn off my night vision, my eyes felt like they were incinerated.

"Gahh! Aragh! Goddammit, that fucking hurt." I screamed.

"How retarded can you seriously be Seth?" I heard Carmen say behind my back. I spun around, my eyes clinched shut.

"Hey, screw off! I didn't see your ass doing anything!"

"You can't now." she laughed. Aggravated, I tried to take a swing at her. I let loose a barrage of punches, hoping I could land one on her smug annoying little face. Unfortunately I tripped over something and went straight to the floor. As I fell I heard a sudden gush of wind. Expecting the heated tile floor of the hospital, my face hit an unforgiving cold mass. I slowly got to my knees thinking, _what just happened?_

"Carmen?" I called out. The only reply I got was from my own confused voice. "Alexas?" still no answer. I still couldn't see, and that really sucked. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself.

"For all you know," said a deep, shadowy voice, " you could be in the fiery pits of hell." I extended my claws to try to intimidate the owner of the voice, hoping I wouldn't have to fight while blind. "Retract your claws. I do not wish to fight a crippled foe."

"Oh great, you're one of _those_ guys." I mumbled.

"Do not mock me, child. I have come to give you a warning."

"Really now? I was here, thinking that you were trying to sell me cookies."

"Foolish child! I warn you; stay out of my way! I will cover the world in darkness, extinguishing the light of life."

"That seems a little extreme."

"You have not yet witnessed extreme, child." said the voice. The wind gushed again and everything fell silent.

I sat by Alexas's bed, I asked her if she remembered tonight's nightmare. She told me that it was the same as every other that she had, alone and in a dark void with screaming all around her. I tried comforting her, but she seemed distant and lost in thought. I decided to leave her be. I stepped out of her room and found Carmen leaning against the wall.

"She still won't say much?" she asked.

"No, she says it was the same as the last one." I replied.

"That doesn't help at all." My stomach began to rumble.

"Welp, I think I am going to get some lunch. Care to join me?"

"Sorry can't. Gotta notify maintenance about the door."

"Have fun with that. See you later!" I took off before she could say goodbye.

Lunch was boring by myself. Jeb and Jade we're going out for brunch and they invited me, but I turned them down (I hate being the third wheel). Luxio and Kip were still asleep back at the apartment; I didn't want to wake them. I sat down at a table and just stared at the ground. That dark figure at the hospital really got to me. What was I supposed to be afraid of? Who would want a world cloaked in darkness. Most importantly, why was he torturing my girl with these nightmares? I had questions and needed to find answers.

"Eating lunch all by yourself?" I heard from behind. I turned to find my mother dressed casually in a yellow shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Eh sorta, mainly thinking about what's causing Alexas's nightmares." I said glumly

"I can't help with that but, the reason why I came down here is to give you a job assignment."

"Job assignment?" I echoed.

"I just thought it would help you get your mind off things, plus you could use some field training."

"I guess I could give it a shot. What's the assignment?" I asked.

"One of our informants gave us info on a Pokémon prostitution ring ran by Serpant as a source of income."

"THAT'S what you chose as my first assignment? A prostitution ring bust? Don't-cha think that's a little weird?"

"It's a good way to show you the world is not pretty."

"Do you think I don't know how the world works?" I asked.

"You're a child who only spent fifteen years of his life sheltered behind militaristic protection. It's time to grow up and face the music." she turned away and said, "You're being deployed at nightfall. Meet me at the control center for your briefing." She left with a brisk pace, ignoring the 'hello's' of her subordinates.

I slammed my apartment door shut and plopped on the sofa and stared at the TV. _Why the hell would she send me on a prostitution ring bust?_ I thought to myself. Was there some sort of importance to this or was it completely random? I wonder if I can find any answers to why Alexis is having these nightmares.

Fro out of nowhere I felt a sharp pinching sensation in my left arm. I stood up in shock and tripped over the coffee table. As I laid on the floor my vision faded and all I felt was panic. Before I completely blacked out, I could hear voices arguing with each other. Eventually, they were silenced.


End file.
